Walking the Dark Road
by Bill Gopher
Summary: Having served Sauron as his Dark Queens of Mordor will Buffy and Faith surrender to their fate or will they fight it?
1. Prologue

**Walking the Dark Road**

Book 1 of the "Walking" Trilogy

Authors - Bill Gopher & Iceflame55

Dislcaimers - The Characters of Buffy and company are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Characters and places of the Middle-Earth are owned by the Tolkien estate. We're just borrowing them all for some fun, we promise to put them back when we're finished.

Author's Note - For those of you wondering, this story has absolutely nothing to do with the "Changing Futures" trilogy. This was just a matter of 'oooh! That sounds cool! I wonder' and inspired by "His Dark Queen" by Altryna which got the whole thing started in the first place. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

3441 SA  
Mordor  
Gap of Nurza-Shûk

Buffy tucked the spyglass away back in her pocket, the massive amounts of death and destruction among Sauron's forces clinched what she and Faith already knew. That Sauron had been defeated, for when he'd somehow lost the Ring they'd both felt pain enough to drive them to their knees. Walking back Buffy saw Faith waiting for her.

"So he's gone?" Faith asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. They're busy tearing down Barad-dûr as we speak, but it won't take them long to get reorganized and start hunting the survivors down. I doubt 1 in 12 Orcs lived and those that did are still running if they weren't killed. There's not much of the rest of the others either; Southron, Easterlings, the whole bunch are running with their tails between their legs after that."

Faith was thoughtful at that bit of information, digesting it and considering their options that were left. "How many men do you have left?"

"7000 foot, another 500 heavy cavalry. I lost most of the rest when Sauron 'requested' reinforcements to break the Siege with that 'big' attack of his. What about you?"

"5000 foot, maybe 100 cavalry." Was Faith instant reply. "Even combined that's not going to hold them off and if we tried they'll just slaughter everyone as they tear through Nurn."

"So what are you suggesting then? You know we can't just surrender.."to them"." Buffy said disdainfully.

Faith thought about it for several minutes as searching her brain for 'something...anything' that might help them. "Parley." Faith said finally. "Not us, they hate us as much as we do them. But some of the minor Easterling Lords'll do for a start."

Sighing, "You're right, but you know where this is going to go... My only reason for going along is Stonehelm and the other citadels we have, otherwise I'd say we just fall back and fade away. Leave them to their victory."

+

**1 Week Later...**

The two brightly dressed Easterlings sat in the shade beneath their Gold and Blue pavilion as they waited for their counterparts from the Elves and Gondor to arrive. After another hour a cloud of dust could be seen on the far horizon and Hazrahel, pulled out his eye-tube, putting it to his eye he saw a large group of Gondorians and Elves heading this way. Putting the eye-tube away Hazrahel signaled his captain to come over. "It is them. Your men cannot jeopardize this by over-reacting..."

Nodding, "We understand. It will not be our men who cause this to fail. All of them are volunteers and understood the risk when they agreed to come on this mission." Captain al-Fazhir answered.

"Very good, Captain. One last thing, we may be attempting a parley but I don't want this to be a slaughterhouse if it comes to that either...understood?"

A hard glint appeared in Captain al-Fazhir's eye, "Aye Sir."

Hazrahel had waited in the shade for another quarter candlemark watching the group of riders grow in count as they neared him and smiled coldly. The Bone Queens had been shrewd in their choice of warriors to greet the Gondorians. The sun and heat would have crippled almost anyone else, but Hazrahel and his guards were used to this type of heat. But the Gondorians ahead he could see were not so well used to it and Hazrahel picked up his tulwar before attaching it to the wide sash on his hip and stepping out with the white flag on the pike staff. "HOLD!" Hazrahel called out loudly, "I call Parley!". Now that the dust cloud was no more, Hazrahel could see that the band of riders before him numbered at least 250, with perhaps an additional 50 Elves among them.

A tall, bearded man rode forward, his surcoat dusty, "Who is it that calls parley with Gondor?"

"I, Karim Hazrahel of Rhun, _Amir-i-Nuyan_ (Lieutenant General) call Parley. Who am I speaking with and what is your claim?" Hazrahel said proudly.

"Karim Hazrahel, I am Lord Elric. Nobleman to King Isildur of Gondor. What is it that you want?" Elric said haughtily. "If this is an attempt to delay or attack us we will crush you like the insignificant insects that you are. King Isildur has already killed your master Sauron during the siege of his tower at Barad-dûr."

"We do not seek Parley for ourselves, but for our _Amir ul-Umara _(Commander of Commanders), they seek parley for their forces and those they protect."

Elric's eyes narrowed as the Easterling's use of titles. "You serve the Bone Queens!" Spitting into the dirt before him as if to remove the foul taint of that title from his mouth.

"Yes, it is with great pride that we have served them, as did my father, his father and his fathers's father."

"We will have nothing to do with them or those that serve them!" Elric swore angrily, his hand fell on the hilt of the sword at his side.

"Draw that blade and you will be dead before it clears the scabbard." Hazrahel's voice cracked out loud. "Did you think that we were fools waiting to be slaughtered by you? What typical Gondorian arrogance! My people have lived in the desert since time began, it is our home. Do you think that this," Hazrahel gestured to the sunny sky above, "bothers us? Long before we served here we made combat in the desert an art, so think you well that all you see before you is all that is here."

Lifting his hand slowly from his sword, "I see." Lord Elric gritted out. "What is it that you and your masters want?"

"Safe passage to and from a meeting with Lord Elrond of Rivendell and your King Isildur. They agree that they will go unarmed to this parley with Lord Elrond and Prince...I mean King Isildur to discuss their terms for surrender."

"Our surrender?" Elric said in shock at the audacity, his hand once again resting on the hilt of his sword.

"You seem eager to fight this day Lord Elric, we can accommodate you if that is your wish. You may even win today, but know this. If we do not return or have injured or dead from our ranks when we do return the Bone Queens will consider that your answer to them. The Men that serve them will not surrender, will not yield, only death itself will stop them, not out of fear of them, but of failing our _Amir ul-Umara_. They who have led us to victory again and again over you and yours and protected those under their care..."

Lord Elric was prepared to deny their outrageous claim when he saw the grey stallion and its rider move past him.

Glorfindel had heard and seen enough, now it was time to put a stop to this. "Amir Hazrahel, I am Glorfindel. What is it that you are asking today?"

Hiding his smile behind the full beard on his face, "I have heard of you Glorfindel. You have won much glory for your House. What we ask is simple, as I told Lord Elric, safe passage for our Queens to and from the parley with your Lord Elrond and King Isildur."

"And the purpose of the parley they wish?"

"Discuss terms of surrender. They have no wish to see those under their charge brought to harm."

"What are you speaking of Amir Hazrahel? The Men under their banner?" Glorfindel asked.

Shaking his head, "No. The Northern Nurn is home to those captured by Sauron, there he sends most of those to our Queens. Those innocents and the children are the ones under the Bone Queens protection. They have one restriction, there are to be no more than 10 Elven Guards within 100 yards of the parley."

Glorfindel raised one eyebrow at that one 'restriction'. "How many slaves are under the control of the Bone Queens?"

Ignoring Glorfindel the Elf's question, "If your lords agree to this, send a rider with a broken spear and a blue pennant on it to this spot in 2 days." Hazrahel answered instead.

"I will relay your message for Parley to Lord Elrond. You will have your answer Amir Hazrahel." Glorfindel turned his horse around and signaled his men to do so as well.

Lord Elric fumed at Glorfindel's arrogant assumption of command, but finally felt there was no other choice, turning his men around to tell King Isildur of this. He only wished he was not there to be in his King's vicinity when he heard the news.

+

Glorfindel entered Lord Elrond's pavilion with his report on the parley, something he wasn't looking forward to. Not many Elves held the Bone Queens in much beyond a distinct dislike, while it didn't border on hatred, it neatly danced close to that line at times. All knew of the enmity between the Bone Queens and the entire Elven population of Middle-Earth, much less the fate of any Elf they were able to lay their hands on. Be that as it was, Glorfindel knew as much as it galled the Elven commanders, even they had to admit that the Bone Queens were highly skilled warriors and leaders. One thing that had stuck out about them other than their abilities was the loyalty of those who served them. Glorfindel realized that if the soldiers under Amir Hazrhahel were an example of the devotion their men felt to them then the fight to take back Nurn would be a bloody one indeed. Finally Glorfindel saw the signal for him to enter Lord Elrond's tent...

"Glorfindel, I know you just arrived only a few candlemarks ago, but I am interested to hear more of the Easterlings you encountered today."

"Yes Lord Elrond. As you know, it was no fleeing band of defeated Easterlings under Sauron that we encountered today."

"Indeed not. I have heard that they served the Bone Queens themselves, yes?"

"Yes. It was on their behalf that they were seeking a parley. They, the Bone Queens, wish to discuss their surrender, but they had specific terms. One was that they meet with you and King Isildur and Two, there were to be no more than 10 Elven Guards within 100 yards of the parley itself."

"Is that all?" Elrond asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"That and if we chose to fight them it will cost us dearly."

"They said that?" Elrond demanded.

Shaking his head, "No my Lord. Rather it was implied in their conversation with Lord Elric. That they 'would not surrender, would not yield and only Death would stop them,' I think it was plain what they meant."

Letting out a sharp breath from his nose, "Indeed. And what did you think of this threat Glorfindel?"

"I believe that they were utterly serious. One other thing was mentioned Lord Elrond. There are captives...slaves; women and children being held in the Northern Nurn and who have been under the thumb of the Bone Queens for only the Valar knows how long."

Turning and pacing at this last bit of news, "Thank you Glorfindel." Elrond said dismissing him as he began to consider the possibilities of his answer...

+

**Two Days Later...**

Buffy saw the spear with the blue pennant on it with her spyglass and put it away. Turning around Buffy signaled the men below to send the prisoners out, she hoped Faith had the right idea by letting the 50 Elves out and sending them to the meeting spot. _Well, too late now to change our minds that's for sure_ Buffy thought mirthlessly and headed back towards their camp just South of here, about 40 minutes away of where she now stood.

+

Some part of him told him that this had to be a trap, that he and the 50 other Elves were going to die or at least be sacrificial lambs, but as it turned out that was not the case. Instead they were actually safe and behind the earthworks of an Elven War Camp. After getting his first hot bath in years, Galdor reveled in the feeling of it. But now he had to meet with Lord Elrond who had more than a few questions for him about his stay with the Bone Queens...

"So Galdor, tell me of your prison stay in Mordor with the Bone Queens." Elrond began the conversation.

"Well, it was a lot different than what I had expected to be honest. I'd been knocked out during the battle at the Morannon in the second year of the War and woke up to find myself in chains and surrounded by a lot of very 'hungry-looking' Orcs. They wanted to know who I was with, how many of us were there and where we were. After a while of that they stopped the questions and I figured they had no use for me anymore which was turning my chances of surviving really slim. Then one day I found myself being shipped off South with 20 other Elves who'd also been captured. A few weeks later we met them for the first time...the Bone Queens." Galdor paused to take a moment to organize his thoughts, he wasn't sure how much of this Lord Elrond was going to be willing to believe, even though it was the truth...

"Take your time Galdor, I understand that this is difficult for you." Elrond said, having been warned that this would be a traumatic experience to recount.

"Thank you, but it is not that. When we met them I was sure we were going to all die and quite horribly at that because everyone knows of their cruelty and hatred of Elves." Pausing a beat, "Lord Elrond, have you ever met them?"

"Not yet."

"Well as I was saying, they aren't what you'd expect really. They are like night and day, Heleg Naur is short, fair-haired and a beauty to be honest. Where as Amlug Ruth was tall with hair like the black of midnight, but just as beautiful." Galdor saw the dark look from Lord Elrond and hurried on. "Well the day we met them they explained the rules they had in their lands. No rape, murder, assault or theft would be tolerated from the slaves there. Any infraction of the first three had only one penalty...death, followed by having your body cut up and sent with a sign for your crime. Theft only lost you the hand you used to steal with." Galdor added. "If we wanted anything from the people under their protection we had to barter for it, after that we were given another set of clothes to replace the ones falling or rotting off of us before we were led to a small lake, given some soap and told to 'clean the stink off'."

"Are you saying that you were treated 'kindly' by them?" Elrond asked suspiciously.

"Kindly isn't a word I'd use, Lord Elrond. They claimed they didn't want us bringing any diseases with us and destroying their lands, but we weren't exactly tortured either. Every day at sunrise we got up, worked till noon on the fields of corn and such, given 30 minutes for lunch and then went back to work until before sunset and got our dinner and then slept. The work was hard and brutal at times and those that watched over us were not gentle, but neither was there any deliberate cruelty inflicted on any of us."

"And what if you tried to escape? I'm sure they didn't reward you."

"No, their rule was try and escape if we wanted, but past their lands Sauron's orders were we were fair game for food for any of his legions. After a few tried and were never heard or seen again, that pretty much ended that. The idea of being eaten wasn't one many of us were happy to willingly seek." Galdor explained.

"So you're saying they didn't torture you, starve you, or kill you off for their amusement. Nothing like that at all?" Elrond asked incredulously.

With a nod, "No they didn't. Not at least as long as I was there. Just work and more work. It wasn't a pleasant stay during my time with them, but they were scrupulously fair and even-handed. Those rules were applied to everyone, even the warriors under their command and especially to any Orc allowed through their lands."

Elrond frowned, "What do you mean by 'any Orc allowed through their lands', Galdor? That is Mordor is it not? The breeding ground and home of Orcs, they wander where they wish or are ordered to go."

Shaking his head, "No, my Lord. That is not correct, at least not the lands under the Bone Queens protection it was not. I don't know what their rules were, but I do know that in five years of captivity there I did not see Orcs tramping through the lands of the Bone Queens and when I did they were controlled, quiet and passed through as quickly as possible." Galdor could see the conflicting looks coming from Lord Elrond at this information. "I know it seems impossibly strange, but I've seen what was done to those Orcs who did not keep to themselves in Nurn." Galdor shuddered at this memory, "A small group of Orcs broke off from their unit and went out foraging for food, shortly after they found a small farm and grabbed the family there. They raped the mother and daughter and killed the husband, after which they stole everything of value from the farm before returning to their unit. When the Bone Queens found out what had happened Heleg Naur rode out with 100 of her personal Guard after them and didn't return until after dark so no-one saw them return. The next week I was sent with 20 others North-West and we found what Heleg Naur had extracted from the Orcs for their crime..."

Elrond saw the fear in Galdor's eyes at the memory, "Whatever they did, you do not have to recount it to me Galdor..." Elrond suggested, not wanting to traumatize the young Elf any further.

"No, my Lord. I do. We found the torso's of seven Orcs staked to 10' foot high crosses, their heads and limbs were missing. Behind them was a forest of dead Orc heads, I stopped counting when after 110, but there were at least 400 total. A large wooden sign had been erected in the middle of the stakes, in Orc and Common it said; _**'This is the fate of those who break the laws of the Bone Queens. Harm any on our lands and all will suffer the consequences.'**_ My Lord, they wiped out every last Orc, not just the ones who'd committed those atrocities."

"I see. Is there anything else you feel that I should know about them Galdor?" Elrond asked.

"No my Lord."

"Thank you for speaking with me. You have given me much to consider." Elrond said before having one of his aide's lead Galdor out. "Much, much to consider indeed and perhaps it is time to meet with the Bone Queens...

**Continued in Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Slave Fields of Northern Nurn

Mordor

3441 SA

The two Slayers were 'guarded' by four Elven guards as they walked towards a blue and gold shaded pavilion, inside they could see an Elf they didn't recognize and Isildur. As they walked in Buffy blanched even as she felt Faith jerk to a sudden stop as they saw the One Ring on a chain around Isildur's neck and cursed herself for giving up her weapons. A cold rage burned inside Buffy, she'd thought the One Ring gone, but no, this idiot had seemed to have claimed it for his own.

"STOP!" Isildur commanded the two women as he 'heard' the Ring whispering to him that he could control these two. He had but to put the Ring on his finger and they would be his to do with whatever he wished...

Buffy ignored Isildur and stopped only a few feet away from him, her hands clenching and unclenching. "What is it?" Buffy asked derisively.

"You two will surrender yourselves to me now." Isildur commanded as he sought to tap into the power of the Ring and control these two women who had run rings around the forces they faced.

"In what lifetime do you expect that to happen?" Buffy asked coldly, "The only being who could order us to do anything is dead, so what does that make you?"

Enraged Isildur grabbed the Ring with one hand only to feel the blonde's hand over his, squeezing it painfully. "Don't push it. You don't have the juice to pull it off. Now are you here to talk or not? Otherwise I've got butts to kick..."

"You will surrender yourselves to us here and now where you will be taken prisoner, shackled and brought back to stand trial for your many crimes." The Elf said, speaking up for the first time.

"Maybe, but what happens to those that were captured by Sauron as slaves?" Faith asked, speaking up.

"They will be freed from your clutches of course!" The tall Elf replied.

Before Buffy or Faith could reply there was a knock on one of the wooden poles and the Slayers turned to see another Elf in armour at the entrance.

"My Lord Elrond. The people inside refuse to open the gates for us. They say they will only open the gates on the orders of their 'lords'." The Elf said the last with some disdain.

One eyebrow went on Elrond's face, "Indeed. Very well." Elrond said dismissing the young warrior. Turning his attention to back to Sauron's Queens. "You know that we cannot let you be. You served Sauron as his loyal Queens and your forces are loyal to you, almost fanatically so in some cases and you must be punished for what you have done in Sauron's name."

Buffy felt Faith bristling and put a hand on Faith's shoulder to calm her for now. "What we've done?! Now that's a laugh, not that it makes any difference to you. But what about the people inside the fortress? Will you break the walls down and slaughter everyone inside? Will that be your justice?"

"We are not Sauron's dogs, unlike some here." Isildur answered first. "Those that do not oppose us will be spared of course."

"Well isn't that just sweet? You're not all that different from Sauron; you just have a prettier disguise is all." Buffy said with a sneer.

Isildur shook his head to clear it of the odd thoughts running through it. "What I meant was that we'd not kill anyone who didn't attack us. All of those people were slaves of Sauron and deserve their freedom."

Buffy could feel the conflict already starting to build inside Isildur, already the One Ring was trying to exert its influence on him, that alone made them being near him too dangerous. Not that the Elves were a greater improvement, but at least they wouldn't have to worry as much about someone trying to poison them or slip a dagger in them as they slept. "They won't open the gates to you, they don't know you or trust you. But they will open the gates if we say so..."

Elrond heard the unspoken 'but' in the voice of the blonde, Buffy it was said was her name, not that any of her forces would ever dare utter it for fear of what she would do to them. To the Elves she had a different name, Heleg Naur or in the tongue of Men...Ice Flame. "But??"

"I want _**your**_word that the people will be treated well and given what they need to return to their homes or wherever they want to go. No reprisals against them, no _**anything**_! They are free and clear of any reprisals because of us." Buffy said as she looked straight at Elrond.

"And why do you not address Isildur in this?" Elrond asked, curious as to how Buffy had seemingly dismissed him and why...

"You know why, you just aren't saying it to his face either. Your word or Faith and I carve a bloody hole a mile wide through your forces."

Elrond saw the utter calm in both of Sauron's Queens' eyes and knew that they'd follow through as best they could on that threat. "Very well, you have my word. Those slaves inside and at the other compounds will be treated well."

Buffy looked over at Faith and saw acceptance in her eyes, "Fine. We surrender to you then." Buffy said without looking away from Faith. A part of her wondered how long they'd be separated again.

Isildur felt a piece of rage inside and yet it wasn't him as he watched the Bone Queens being shackled and led away. Burying it Isildur preened with the knowledge that they'd captured the two most dangerous Generals of Sauron.

+

Buffy hobbled her way to the front gate as Faith was surrounded by Elf warriors to insure her good behaviour and not try anything. "Open the gates!" Buffy called up once she'd hobbled way close enough to the gate to be heard.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Came a voice from the top of the battlement.

"Yes," For the most part, just because I'm gonna be shackled, interrogated and tried by people who hate us why wouldn't I be? Buffy thought wryly. "Yes I am. The Elves have given me their word that you will not be harmed and free to leave to return to your homes. You will not be held to blame for our actions. I have the word of Lord Elrond of Rivendell on this and he will honor his word."

"Very well my Lady. If you or Lady Faith say that we will not be harmed and let go, then we will trust your word."

Buffy heard the levers moving and the gates finally cracked open inwards to reveal a group of about 50 armed women and smiled as she recognized Bredda, who had led these people before Buffy and Faith's arrival.

Buffy heard the Elves running forward to get to the gate before it could be closed once again and turned, hobbling back towards where Faith was waiting for her.

+

Three Months Later...

14 Lairë (June 4th) 1 TA

"Telling them the truth was a bust, not that we expected anyone to believe us, you know." Faith said as she sat in the dank cell with Buffy.

Shrugging, "Yeah, but what else was there? Lying wasn't going to improve our sitch any. I don't want to think about tomorrow, this is the last time we're gonna see each other for a long time."

"I know." Faith said softly as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Buffy's.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Faith."

"You didn't Buffy, this was all Sauron's doing and you know it. We just played the hand that fate dealt us the best we could is all."

"I guess when all is said and done, we did what we could. We just couldn't do what we wanted." Buffy placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips. "You know I love you."

"I love you too Buffy." Faith answered as she pulled Buffy against her and felt a desperate need to feel Buffy's skin on hers just once more before they were separated for god knows how long.

Buffy felt the same need and slid her hands under Faith's shirt and up Faith's back...

+

Same Day

Evening

The guard outside heard the cries of passion even through the door and was torn about whether he should break them up. He'd been ordered by Lord Elrond himself to let the prisoners have one night together, but he wasn't sure that this was what Lord Elrond had in mind. Before he could come to a decision, Sorla heard footsteps coming down and saw another guard. "Halt. What are you doing down here?" Sorla called to the other guard.

"Nothing, just checking on all the noise going on down here is all. Those two could wake the dead if they keep this up."

Relaxing, "Yeah, tell me about it. They've been like that for a while now..." Sorla turned his head back towards the cell.

"Alright. When you're tired, just come on up and grab a bite and we'll trade."

"Okay, thanks!"

+

Buffy felt Faith driving her mad as she drove her body to even higher heights, "Oh shit, YES!" Buffy cried out a she felt her body suddenly peak as she came hard with Faith. Her body exhausted, Buffy stilled Faith's hands, pulling her against her body even as she leaned back on the blanket and rested. Content with Faith's body against hers, for the first time in years again Buffy was aware of Faith's heartbeat, a feeling of pure contentment washed over the pair. "God Faith, you're gonna kill me one of these days..." Buffy said with a grin.

"Yeah, but what way to go B!"

"Well we've still got the rest of the night you know..." Buffy said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah we do."

+

Exhausted both physically and emotionally, the two lovers slept in each other's arms dreaming until the next morning.

Buffy never heard the door open, but she sensed something, even asleep. Her hand shot up, grabbing the hand that held the knife and stopping its downward motion even before her eyes opened. Her other hand shot up hitting their attacker in the stomach and knocking him backward. Buffy saw that their attacker was dressed in the clothing of the guards who'd been watching her for the last two months. "Can't kill me when I'm awake so you figured you'd do it when I'm asleep?" Buffy said derisively. Without looking Buffy knew Faith was up and just a half-step behind and to her right.

"You'll pay for what you did, Sauron's Whore!" The Elf said, hate filling his voice.

"Never fails to amaze me, I gotta be fucking him if he made me his Queen. Well come here boy and let me show you why I got the title Slayer." Buffy felt a hand stop her and looked to see a furious looking Faith.

"No B, this asshole's mine." Buffy heard Faith say and stepped back to give her room.

"You slaughtered countless innocents during your reign with Sauron, the others are too afraid to do what needs to be done. But I'm not!" The Elven Guard yelled before leaping to attack Faith.

Buffy had her attention shifted when she smelled blood in the air and saw in the doorway another body. Moving around Buffy saw it was one of the guards who'd been guarding her during her stay here for the last 4 weeks. Flipping the body over, Buffy pulled the sword free, "FAITH! CATCH" Buffy called out as she tossed the sword towards Faith before she grabbed the guards' dagger for herself.

Faith heard Buffy call her name and seemingly plucked the sword out of thin air, bringing the blade down in time to intercept a stabbing attack. Faith saw a clear liquid dripping off the blade and swore mentally, Shit! Poison!

Buffy heard running footsteps coming down the stairs. Surveying her surroundings Buffy threw the dagger into the wooden ceiling above and jumped up grabbing the dagger to help hold her up even as she stretched her legs wide to brace herself against the ceiling.

Faith caught a glimpse of Buffy disappearing but wasn't worried, she knew B could handle herself. Her problem was killing this guy without getting herself nicked and poisoned. Normally she'd be the one to have an advantage because of the sword, but the cell wasn't that large and the sword was actually becoming a liability. Instead Faith threw the sword at the Guard and saw him bring his hand up to block it from hitting him. Faith took those precious seconds to close the distance between them. Faith saw the dagger thrust towards her stomach and slapped the hand that held it sideways, stepping in close where she let loose a flurry of punches. Faith felt ribs crack and break under her fists, a hard uppercut sent the assassin reeling back but not before she felt something cut her side. Grabbing the hand and arm that held the dagger Faith brought it down on her leg and heard the assassin scream as she shattered the bones in his arm and he dropped the dagger. Falling to her knees Faith felt like her blood was burning, "Bu..." was all Faith could manage before she fell to the ground face first.

Buffy saw another guard stop below her and waited another moment before letting go of the knife and dropping down on top of the Elf dressed as a Guard, driving him down to the ground a hard punch to the back of his head knocked him out and Buffy came to her feet just in time to hear Faith call her. Running back inside Buffy saw Faith lying on the ground and the assassin standing above her. Flipping the dagger in her hand so she held the blade between her fingers Buffy threw it and saw it sink into the assassin's back. Before he could do more than scream Buffy grabbed the assassin and threw him across the cell where he hit the wall with a loud 'CRUNCH'. "Faith? Faith honey?" Buffy called out as she checked Faith for any injuries but the only one she could find was a small cut on Faith's left side. "Faith, wake up! FAAAIITTHHH!!" Buffy screamed as she cradled Faith's body...

+

Four Days later...

18 Lairë (June 8th) 1 TA

Buffy knelt by Faith's bed, the shackles she was wearing were making it difficult to stay seated on the chair, not that standing was that much more comfortable, not with all the chains on her arms, legs, neck, ankles, all of which tied to the large steel belt around her waist. As she shifted to a position to allow one leg to get some blood back Buffy saw Faith's eyes flutter and open. "Faith? How are you feeling?" Buffy asked as she tried to touch Faith's face but couldn't because of the chains holding her restricting her movement greatly.

Faith heard something clinking loudly as Buffy called her, "B? I feel like a three day old, dried up piece of dog shit." Faith turned her head slowly to look at Buffy and saw her chained up like an animal, including a steel collar around her neck. "Buffy??" Faith croaked out as her throat dried up.

"I need the Healer in here now!" Buffy snapped out angrily after being chained up like this for the last four days. "WHERE'S THE DAMN HEALER?!" Buffy roared as she stood up with an ease that made the guards suddenly VERY nervous as they put their hands on the hilts of their swords. Before anything else could go wrong Buffy saw a young woman walk into the sick room.

"Please step aside," the Healer asked and saw the upset prisoner move out of the way.

+

Elrond sat in his study looking over at Galadriel, "What is it that I can do for you this eve, Galadriel?"

"The Bone Queens, how much of their story do you believe to be true Elrond?"

One eyebrow went up, "Some, but definitely not all. Their story smacks of a child's fantasy in many places, although I admit I cannot understand why they are so young-looking. They cannot be more than 25-30 years and yet we have heard stories of them serving Sauron for far, far longer. They are not Maiar nor is it his power giving them such long life. Even without the destruction of the One Ring, he lost a greater amount of his power upon his physical death. So to keep giving what power he has remaining to these two would make no sense."

"True, they are not Maiar," Galadriel said enigmatically. "But there is more truth to their story than you might wish to believe." Galadriel paused as she considered her next words carefully.

Elrond could not believe his ears, the Bone Queens, Sauron's pet killers and his most successful generals! "Truth is often in the eye of the beholder, Galadriel, was it not you who taught me this?"

"Yes it was, among other things as well. What is the fate of the guard that attacked them and the one that was knocked out?" Galadriel asked, changing subjects suddenly.

"Oh, the one guard Silva is under arrest but we have not found any connection between Arden and Silva. It seems he may have just been investigating the noise he heard below."

"And what will you do with Silva? He attacked Faith as she slept, and used a poisoned weapon." Galadriel asked carefully.

Elrond did not answer right away, "Exile. Silva will be exiled from Imladris, never to return and never to cross to the Grey Havens."

Galadriel sighed mentally, she did not wish to seek the death of anyone, but in this case it would be right and just. "Buffy will never forgive you this act of mercy. His attempt to murder them in their sleep and her near loss of Faith could only have one penalty."

"What they want is of little consequence, Silva made a grave error of judgment, but I cannot just take the life of another Elf so easily as the Bone Queens spilt the blood of so many innocents."

"Yes and they cannot die as long as the One Ring remains intact. They are bound to it in ways you cannot understand and they may have a role yet to play in its destruction as well..."

"What?!" Elrond exclaimed unable to believe his ears. "Are you saying that they helped Sauron forge the Ring?"

"Yes," Galadriel now felt it was time to let slip some of what she had seen, "But it was not of their choosing. They were not willing individuals in this or even misguided as the Smiths of Eregion were. What was done to them was against their will. Knowing this now can you still say death is appropriate? That there are things you are not aware of and that must remain hidden until the time is right for them to be revealed."

Elrond was not a happy Elf, but in being honest with himself he had to admit that perhaps death was not appropriate. and Galadriel was no-one's fool either. "Very well, I will vote with you for them to be prisoners in exile. There are three others and you need more than just our two votes for clemency for Heleg and Amlug. King Thranduil? After his father's death in the War he will not be so ready to give either of them any leniency." Elrond asked but no answer was forthcoming from Galadriel. "I am not happy that I am only just hearing of these things now, Galadriel. I am not a child and do not enjoy the feeling of being shown some things, but told that the rest must be kept for older and wiser minds."

Nodding, "I would agree with you if I thought you were a child, Elrond. But some things must reveal themselves only at a proper time and place."

"Then we shall inform them of their fate and that of the one who tried to attack them tomorrow. If you would excuse me I have much to meditate on this evening."

"Of course. Thank you for seeing me tonight." Galadriel bowed her head slightly before walking out of the study, her main goal accomplished and the two lives that were so critical to the future safe.

+

Meeting Hall

19 Lairë (June 9th) 1 TA

Buffy stood next to Faith, both women wore leg and wrist shackles, but it was the additional set on Buffy around her neck, upper arms and legs that had Faith seething inside. Faith knew Buffy had been wearing them for the last 5 days without complaint, but it was taking a toll on her physically and mentally.

"We have come to a decision..."

"That's nice 'cause I don't want to hear it until you remove the extra set of chains from B." Faith said angrily.

"She attacked two guards and almost killed one. She is a dangerous creature and must be restrained for the protection of those around her." Elrond explained patiently.

"She knocked one guard out when she could have snapped his neck, as for the other he was fucking trying to kill us and using a poisoned dagger! What was she supposed to do, say stop 'pretty pretty please!" Faith replied anger still coloring her voice for all to hear plainly.

"Faith, don't worry about it. I'll be okay, I've had worse before...remember?" Buffy said just loud enough for Faith to hear her. "Besides, did you really expect the Elves to keep their word any? I didn't. I just wondered how long they would wait till they killed the people in the fortress." Buffy said the last sentence loud enough this time for the Elves to hear her.

Elrond was shocked at the accusation from the blonde Bone Queen. "We did not kill anyone. We spared their lives and would have done so even if we had not sworn we would do so to you."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, right. Your 'oh so valuable' word, which is why an assassin almost killed me and Faith. Uh huh. Remind me to care."

Galadriel hid her frustration as she saw the effects of what Sauron had done to them and then after they escaped for help, only to be driven back by the very people they wanted help from. She could see this was going to take a very long time to counteract.

For but the second time today Elrond found himself surprised by the reactions of the Bone Queens. "Guards, bring Silva forward so that he may hear judgment on his actions. "Silva, you attacked two unarmed prisoners and attempted to murder one or both by poison. They were under my protection here and you broke that, you broke my word for their safety. I cannot let that pass, but neither can I kill you. Instead I sentence you to exile, never will you be allowed to set foot in Imladris, Lorien or Greenwood. And when the time comes for you to choose to pass over to the Grey Havens, even that shall be denied you for you are an Oathbreaker and a would-be Murderer and never shall your kind be allowed to pass over. Forever shall you wander Middle-Earth and find the doors of hospitality barred to you. You have until sunset to be gone, for at sunrise if you are found in the lands of Imladris you shall be slain. This is my word." Elrond watched as the guards led Silva out of the Hall and then over to Buffy only to see an expression so neutral and blank you knew something was going on, at least until he saw her hands clenched into fists by her sides, which were the only sign of any agitation.

"Now, as to you two, Ice Flame and Dragon's Rage, the so-called Bone Queens and Sauron's consorts. Your fates have been decided, you will be our prisoners for the remainder of your lives and you are _**never**_ to see one another. You will never be allowed to contact the other, you will live out your lives in solitude and loneliness, forever reminded of what you have done in the name of your master, Sauron."

Buffy never said a word, she knew the sentence would be harsh, but even knowing it didn't lessen the pain at never seeing Faith again. Buffy just turned enough to look at Faith who was only a few steps away from her before speaking the one language no one here would ever understand. "I'll love you always." Just as Buffy finished speaking she felt a hard buffet to her head as she was pulled backwards by the chains that held her and quickly returned to her dank cell. Once the door was closed Buffy waited patiently, once she was certain that no one would be coming to disturb her, she let the tears fall from her eyes and cried silently, refusing to give her captors a hint of how much she hurt inside...

**Continued in Chapter Two**

**Glossary of Elvish words and People**

Buffy Anne Summers - resident of Earth and Vampire Slayer.

Heleg Naur - Means "Ice Flame" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Buffy was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Akûl Ghaash – "Ice Flame" in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Buffy was known by the Orcs of Mordor.

Faith Lehane - resident of Earth and fellow Chosen One of Buffy Summers and Vampire Slayer.

Amlug Ruth - Means "Dragon's Rage" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Faith was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Kulkotar Thraang – "Dragon's Rage" in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Faith was known as by the Orcs of Mordor.

S.A. – Second Age

T.A. – Third Age


	3. Chapter Two

**Walking the Dark Road**

Disclaimers – all associated characters belong to either Joss Whedon or family of J.R.R. Tolkien, we're just borrowing them.

Author's Notes – Special thanks go to my beta Stars for all her hard work and to my fellow partner-in-crime for this story, Iceflame55. To everyone else…enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**  
Lothlórien**

**Six months later**

**49 Quellë (November 15th) 1 TA**

Galadriel walked into the cell where Buffy was being kept, "Good afternoon Helegnen. I'm just stopping by to see how you are doing today. Is there anything you need?"

Frowning, "What does Helegnen mean? Slave? Bitch?" Buffy asked in a monotone voice even as she already knew the answer.

Hiding the smile she wanted to show, "Icy One. In your case it is a rather apt description of your mood most of the time, wouldn't you say?" said Galadriel.

"No, I wouldn't. You don't know me for anything." With that last pronouncement Buffy refused to speak, instead retreating back into her familiar silence.

"Perhaps I don't know you as well, but whose fault is that? Not mine, since I have attempted to speak with you every day and meal for the last 6 months and been greeted only with disdain."

Buffy refused to rise to the bait, instead staying silent for a minute before answering the Elf. "It isn't disdain. It's a lack of respect for your kind." With that Buffy took her food, turning around so her back was to them and sitting down to eat her meal.

"I know and I'm sorry," was Galadriel's response before leaving the cell. A part of her was pleased she'd been able to get Buffy to say anything at all, but she was also saddened by it because for Buffy it was the truth.

Galadriel had Haldir the Marchwarden summoned to her and waited for his arrival. "Good day to you Haldir. I have called you here because there is something I must ask of you."

"Yes, my Lady?" Haldir asked, curious.

"You know of our prisoner, yes?" And Galadriel saw Haldir nod.

"I am of the thought that she cannot stay inside that small cell. Our prisoner she may be, but to keep her confined like an animal in a cage, only given its meals when necessary will only show her how similar to Orcs we are. Your task is to find a way for her to be able to go outside into the sun, whether it is her choice to sit, run, jump or sleep is her concern. I know it is a difficult task I have placed before you Marchwarden, but it is very important."

"It may take me several days at least, Lady Galadriel, but if there is a way we will do it." Haldir replied after several moments of thought on this.

"You must find a way Haldir."

Haldir didn't understand the importance, but he knew he was being dismissed and left Lady Galadriel's presence to figure out how to accomplish this task.

**  
Imladris**

**Midnight**

**49 Quellë (Same Day), 1 TA**

Elrond heard a knock on his study door and closed the book he had been reading. "Enter." The door opened and Elrond saw an Elf he had not seen for a little while now, "Galdor, what is it that brings you to here this late at night?"

"Troubling news, Lord Elrond." Galdor said as he closed the door behind him, his hip feeling stiff.

Elrond saw the stiff way that Galdor moved and stood up, "Please sit," Elrond said as he pulled a stool out for Galdor to rest his outstretched leg. Once he saw that Galdor was seated and comfortable as could be. "I take it your leg never healed then? I'm sorry."

"That is not your fault or that of your Healers, they did what they could but the damage had already been done, thank for you asking though Lord Elrond. The reason that I am here is something troubling that has recently come to my attention."

Sitting himself back down at his desk, "Oh? And what is that?" Elrond asked as he steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"We all knew that the Bone Queens would be judged and sentenced after they surrendered to you at Mordor, Lord Elrond. But recently news has trickled down that someone tried to assassinate Heleg and Amlug and that someone was an Elf no less. Is this true?"

He knew that it would eventually get out, but this was sooner than he had anticipated and the wrong element as well. To be honest he had expected more of an out roar by the Bone Queens' surviving troops and had put the guards around Imladris on high alert for just that reason, only now... "Yes it is. A...misguided Elf took it upon himself to try and kill Heleg Naur and Amlug Ruth. But he was stopped and punished."

Galdor hid the dismay at the fact that the rumors had been substantiated, that an elf had tried to commit murder. "To be honest Lord Elrond I am deeply disturbed by this news, and it is not just myself either. I have also heard that the Elf was a Guard and was not punished for his crime."

Hiding his frown, "You have heard that correctly as well, Silva was one of the Bone Queen's guards at the time, but he was punished. He was banished from Imladris and the Havens."

"That is all?" Galdor couldn't believe his ears, he had wanted to believe that the rumour was false. He wanted no man to die, but there were some things that were wrong and not only merited punishment but in fact demanded it. Otherwise a man, especially a Lord's word, was tarnished along with his own honor. "Lord Elrond, I hold no love for the Heleg Naur or Amlug Ruth, but that said I also respect them as the warriors they are and as honorable leaders. In the five years I was a captive of theirs, never did I fear that I would be killed out of hand or for someone's amusement and yet, here, in the heart of Imladris that is allowed to almost happen!"

"Galdor, you do not understand…"

"No Lord Elrond, you do not. It is not just myself that heard this news. I came to Imladris today with 300 other Elven captives of Heleg Naur and Amlug Ruth, all of whom wanted to know if the rumor was true and what had been done to balance the Scales. I am sorry then to say this, but I will be leaving tomorrow for Lorien along with those 300 Elves and their families as well."

Elrond had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping in utter shock, "What?" Elrond said sharply, "Over Silva? He didn't kill either of them so how would killing him be just? How will emigrating to Lorien do anything?"

"It is not killing Silva that is the issue Lord Elrond, but rather your lack of an appropriate response. In effect you were saying that because Amlug Ruth didn't die that makes Silva's crime understandable, after all they are the Bone Queens so who would mourn them anyway? We hold Sauron to our standard of justice for what he has done even though he is not an Elf, but how can we hold ourselves to a different standard than the one we use for others? How can any Elf look at themselves in the mirror and not feel the slightest bit diminished after hearing this? The innocence or guilt of Amlug Ruth and Heleg Naur is irrelevant to how we treat them as living beings." Forcing himself to stand even as his leg screamed its pain, "Thank you for your time Lord Elrond, and goodbye." Galdor walked stiffly out the door of Lord Elrond's study.

**  
Lothlórien**

**Same Day…**

Galadriel continued to visit Buffy or Helegnen as she was known by her guards. But Buffy refused to speak to anyone, only accepting her meals, but with each visit Galadriel began to notice something very disturbing was happening. Slowly but surely Galadriel noticed that Buffy had started losing weight and it made her wonder what else was going on in Buffy's mind.

Buffy sat in her cell feeling tired, not physically, although there was that, but emotionally. Life had become just one more thing to endure, a lifetime without Faith was almost inconceivable, but Buffy was tired of everything. The memories of their stay with Sauron, being bound to the One Ring, the endless games and torments first at Sauron's hands and now this. What was the point of living if there was nothing to live for! Tossing the plate of food to the side Buffy stared at the rock wall, clutching to the Bond she had with Faith and desperately wishing she could see Faith and hold her in her arms…

Two weeks had gone by since she had spoken to Haldir and during that time Galadriel had used almost all the weapons in her formidable arsenal to try and breakthrough to Buffy but to no avail. Finally Galadriel received word from Haldir that Buffy would be able to go outside without fear of her escaping somehow. Cheered by this news Galadriel went to Buffy's cell to tell her this news. "Helegnen, I have good news for you. You will now be allowed to go outside, no longer will you be confined to your cell down here." Galadriel saw no reaction in Buffy to the news she had given her and after waiting several minutes Galadriel was just about to leave when she heard Buffy speak.

"And what do I have to give up for this 'gift' of yours?" Buffy asked darkly, as she knew there was a catch to this 'gift' somewhere.

"Nothing at all. You may go outside once per day, what you do is up to you." Galadriel said before leaving, stifling an urge to strangle those long dead Elves that had driven these two women back into the open arms of Sauron and made the Elves seem no better than then Sauron himself.

**  
One Week Later...**

**2 Hrívë (November 22nd) 1 TA**

Galadriel sought out Haldir to speak to him about their prisoner. "Haldir, how is our prisoner?"

"Well enough, my Lady."

Galadriel heard the anger in Haldir's voice, no matter how well he tried hiding it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you ask, my Lady?" Haldir replied with his own question, not wanting to lie to Lady Galadriel.

"Because I can sense the anger in your words, no matter how well you hide it." Galadriel gestured for Haldir to accompany her as they walked out among the forest to someplace slightly more private.

"Yes I am angry. That 'creature' we are guarding is ever so infuriating! There has not been a single drop of gratitude or thanks for allowing her outside. Probably can't stand the light anyway, likes the dark and misses her Orcs!"

Galadriel heard the bite in Haldir's voice as he spoke. "Enough Haldir!" Galadriel snapped out. Mellowing her voice, "Do you know what that woman has been through? Let me tell you a few things about her and companion Haldir so that you may better understand. You know that they are old, yes?" Galadriel saw Haldir nod. "Firstly, those two did not willingly join Sauron and after all that had been done to them for years, they finally managed to escape from his clutches, from Barad-Dûr itself! Upon that feat, they then fled to those they thought would help them. The Elves of Eregion however, instead of receiving them with understanding and compassion, instead hunted them like animals until they had no choice but to return back to Sauron's outstretched and waiting arms. Where else was there for them to go? He offered them his protection, while we offered only their death, so why should she be grateful or trust us?" Galadriel saw a look of utter surprise and shock on Haldir's face. "One last thought for you, before they were brought here by Sauron, they were Champions of their people, protectors from the Darkness stalking _their_ world. And when they needed help what they received instead was our hatred and fear. Think well on that when you find Helegnen's anger and disdain to be undeserved." With that Galadriel left Haldir to think on what he had been told.

**  
Lothlórien**

**Late night...**

Buffy was tired, she knew she'd caught something in her chest but the only thing she could do was to work through it. It wasn't as if the Elves were going to spare the valuable time of one of their healers for one of them. Biting back a cough Buffy grimaced at the effort of holding back the cough, a moment later Buffy buried her face in her arm as she coughed uncontrollably, her head pounding and exhausted from the coughing jag, Buffy leaned back against the damp and cold stone wall behind her.

"Hey! Be quiet in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Buffy heard one of the female guards bark out at her.

Shivering, Buffy took the small piece of flint she'd found and started to use it to write on the lower rock wall behind her.

**  
Continued in Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Three

**Walking the Dark Road**

Disclaimers – Please read Prologue.

Author's Notes – Special thanks go to my beta Stars for all her hard work and to my fellow partner-in-crime for this story, Iceflame55. To everyone else…enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Elrond's Garden**

**4 Tuilë (April 1st) 2 TA**

Elrond had known the Bone Queens were evil and that they were no better than the Nine. He'd known that deep in his bones for this to be true, only there was one problem...it wasn't true or at least not completely. Oh, there could be no doubt they had done some evil things, but they were nothing like the Nine or Sauron nor did they want his goal of ruling Middle Earth. It had taken two months after the judgment on Heleg Naur and Amlug Ruth before Elrond decided to look further into the two Bone Queens. Galadriel's strange comments that one night had raised questions that had been simmering in his own mind and he needed answers...

**  
Imladris  
One month earlier...**

**29 Coirë (March 1st) 1 TA**

Faith sat in her cell which was smaller than the last one, but at least it was missing the dank smell and wet ground, although all things considered she was still a prisoner with nothing to look forward to. A pair of footsteps came up and Faith could smell food.

"Dinner time prisoner." Faith heard the guard say as he dropped her tray of food on the ground, before pushing it through the small rectangular slot on the bottom of the cell. Waiting until the guard left Faith dug into the food voraciously. She knew her body was craving calories she wasn't getting anymore. Once she was done Faith started her modified workout, she was determined not to lose too much of her edge in this prison. One day, one time was all she needed, at some point the guards would get careless and she'd be out of here. So for now Faith had to play the 'slovenly prisoner' role and make the guards think she'd given up, oh she knew it wouldn't happen overnight, but they'd slip up eventually...

**  
Three months Later...**

**1 Lairë (May 2nd) 2 TA**

Elrond called Laihillion to his study, "How fares our prisoner today?"

"Well enough, she eats her food, but...but she does not do anything. She just seems to sit in one place, barely moving and never speaking."

"Have you had the healer check her?" Elrond asked, concerned for their prisoner's health.

"Uhh, no my Lord. Why would I? She's our prisoner, not a guest."

Elrond reigned in what he was about to say, instead taking a deep breath first, "Go have Vardathoron to see to her and then return to me with her report." Elrond felt a strong headache begin to start just behind his eyes.

**  
2 Hours Later...**

Elrond heard a knock on his door and called out "Enter". In walked a very angry Vardathoron and Elrond felt his headache that had only just ended start to return. "Varda, you did not have to come all this way, you could have given Laihillion your report on the prisoner."

"By the Valar, Elrond! You mean trust the fool that decided that one or two meals a day were sufficient for that woman?"

"What are you talking about Varda?" Elrond asked testily, not enjoying the feeling of being on the receiving end of Varda's well-known temper.

"The prisoner's body is slowly shutting itself down, is what! Her body is literally feeding on itself because her body runs at a higher pace than yours or mine. That means she needs more food, closer to four FULL meals a day, just for her body to maintain itself, instead your guard Laihillion the Stupid decided that since she was a prisoner she didn't need as much food as everyone else!"

"Fine, if she needs four meals than she shall have them. Is there anything else?" Elrond answered Varda calmly.

Vardathoron was taken aback by Elrond's quick acceptance and agreement to what she thought would end up in a long fight. "Uhm, that was the major issue other than she cannot stay in that cell or she will die. She may be our prisoner, but she deserves humane treatment and someplace that isn't a breeding ground for disease whether some of us like her or not."

Waving his hand, "Fine. Then she is now your responsibility, you have my authority to get whatever you feel in necessary for the prisoner..."

"Uh, yes. Thank you Lord Elrond," Varda said in surprise for only the 2nd time today.

"Is Laihillion outside?" Elrond asked.

"Yes," Vardathoron answered.

"Then please send him in as you leave." Elrond said, dismissing Imladris' senior Healer.

Laihillion felt his ears burning hours after being dressed down by Lord Elrond over his treatment of the prisoner. He didn't understand why Lord Elrond was so angry though, not only was she a servant of Sauron's, she had been his 'Queen' as well. If anyone asked him, they both should have been executed…but no one had so that made his opinion rather moot.

**  
40 Lairë (June 30th), 2 TA**

Faith woke to the smell of warm bread and sat up, her skin cold from where it touched the stone floor. Looking at the tray carefully, Faith saw in addition to the bread, fresh cheese, some meats and FRUIT! Grabbing the apple Faith devoured it core, seeds and all when she noticed that there was someone else down here and it wasn't that idiot guard. "Hello?" Faith called out.

"I was just making sure the food arrived," Vardathoron said as she saw Faith became aware of her.

"Why?" Faith asked suspiciously.

"Because you deserve to be treated well no matter what you have been accused of…"

"Right!" Faith said with a mouthful of bread, never slowing from her efforts to clear the tray clean of anything edible.

Faith ignored the young, female Elf as she finished the food, it was only when she heard footsteps that Faith looked up and saw her leaving. "Wait!" Faith saw her stop. "Thanks."

Vardathoron just kept walking, a pleased smile on her face...

**  
Three months later...**

**44 Lairë (July 4th) 2 TA**

Vardathoron had been coming daily to visit Faith since she had been moved to the new cell that had been built just for her. The cell was made of reinforced steel bars, but instead of stone, the floor was now wood and there was an actual bed with a wool blanket towards the back. It had taken a little longer, but now the cell was cleaned and washed weekly, much to Vardathoron's satisfaction. But it was the rest that had her feeling frustrated, after that one time "Thanks" from the prisoner who she'd managed to discover had a name... "Good morning Bronwe," Vardathoron said cheerfully. "I thought you might like to hear a different tale this day, the making of the Simarils. But first I had a question," Vardathoron waited for Bronwe to say something but as always remained silent. "Why is it that you hate Elves so?"

Faith turned to face Varda, a cold rage in her eyes, "Why? Because you're no better than Sauron! You just have a prettier face is all!" Faith snarled.

"What?" Vardathoron said in shock. "We are nothing like Sauron who wants only to destroy all those in between him and his path of ruling all of Middle Earth!" Vardathoron was disappointed when nothing further was forthcoming from Bronwe that day and Vardathoron made her next stop Elrond to find out what was going on.

"Lord Elrond, a moment if you please." Vardathoron called out as she saw the Lord of Imladris heading towards his garden.

"Yes, what is it today Varda?" Elrond asked tiredly.

"It is about Bronwe, why does she hate Elves so and even compare us to Sauron?"

Elrond had hoped to have one headache free day, but today was not going to be it, it seemed. "I am not free to tell you everything," Holding his hand up to forestall any angry outburst from the Healer. "Only three people I am aware of know the full story; Galadriel, Bronwe, and Helegnen. What I tell you now however must be kept in confidence. You cannot share this knowledge with anyone."

"Understood, Lord Elrond."

"1,800 years ago Bronwe and Helegnen were prisoners of Sauron, after they escaped they fled west towards the Elven kingdom of Eregion. Something happened when they asked for their help and instead they were attacked and hunted until they returned to Sauron who promised them his protection. That is the basis for Bronwe's hatred of us, whatever else you wish to know you must ask the horse, not the cart that followed it."

"I see, thank you my Lord." Vardathoron said backing away, her mind whirling with what all this meant and she left to meditate on this before doing anything else and what it boded for the future...

**  
1 Week Later...**

**51 Lairë (July 11th) 2 TA**

Faith hadn't seen Vardathoron for the last week and wondered if she'd finally driven the girl away. She didn't seem bad for an Elf, but Faith wasn't looking for any friends here. Taking her cup Faith banged it on the bars to call the guard who finally appeared several minutes later. "Let me out," Faith said in broken Sindarin Elvish.

Sneering, the guard went to push the prisoner back from the bars only to find his hand held still and unable to break free of the hold she had on him.

"Don't. Touch. Me...EVER!" Faith ordered the guard before letting his arm free and stepping back as he unlocked the door. Stepping out of the cell Faith knew this was the moment she'd been waiting for and let the guard behind her make the first move. The whistling sound of wood was Faith's warning and she twisted herself out of the way of the cudgel the guard had swung at her head. Grabbing the guards arm Faith shifted her hold, twisting the arm sharply to the outside Faith heard the bones in the arm break and the guard screamed in agony. Leaving him where he fell to the ground Faith ran outside, this was her chance to get away and start looking for Buffy and nothing was going to keep her from taking it...

Faith started to run when she saw Varda standing in front of her, her arms outstretched.

"Stop Bronwe. Don't do this, you'll just end up being hunted..."

"Nothing new there Varda," Faith answered fluently in Sindarin and Faith saw the look of surprise on Varda's face. "What? You didn't think I can speak it? Know thy enemy, Varda. Can't fight you if I can't understand you." Faith knew each minute she was delayed increased the odds against her, even now she could hear running footsteps and the ring of armour. "Now move!"

"No. I will not." Vardathoron said firmly, refusing to budge an inch.

"Move your ass, now!" Faith snarled as she saw four guards lining up behind Varda and one of them nocked an arrow on their bow. Quickly, Faith calculated her odds and the distance to the guards even as one of them pulled the bow back to a full draw. "DUCK!" Faith yelled, flattening herself in time to avoid the arrow that sped just over the Healer's shoulder. Sprinting towards the guards Faith reached the bowman as he fired a second arrow, grabbing the bow Faith tossed it over her shoulder even as she slammed her fist into the guards' throat and reached over drawing the longsword at his waist. Whirling around Faith parried the sword blow aimed for her head and kicked the guard in the crotch twice before slamming the hilt of her sword into the guards face and watching him crumple...

Vardathoron stood in shock unable to move after the arrow flew over her shoulder and then she saw Bronwe just disappear. Turning around, Vardathoron saw Bronwe in the middle of three guards attacking her and two more were all ready on the ground, including the one who'd almost shot her. In the space of seconds Vardathoron watched as Bronwe disarmed one guard, taking his sword for herself. Vardathoron could see more guards arriving and turned back to look at Bronwe who now had two swords, not one.

Faith stabbed the last guard facing her, her sword punching through the chainmail armour and into his abdomen before freeing her sword only to feel someone touching her arm. Turning Faith raised her sword and saw it was Varda, the Healer. "Get out of the way! I don't have time for you and your silly heroics."

"You cannot run, you know that Lord Elrond will send men after you to hunt you down. Do you really want a repeat of the past?" Vardathoron pressed.

Faith was shocked at Varda knowing something about her history, but pushed it away. "The only thing that matters is that Buffy needs me. Everything else is secondary..."

"She may need you, but you will do her no good once you are dead!" Vardathoron said even as she wondered who 'Buffy' was.

Snarling, Faith wanted to hit the Healer but for some reason found herself reluctant to, that moment's hesitation was one moment too many as Faith saw at least 20 Guards blocking her way now. With a grunt Faith threw her swords down to the ground and turned, walking back towards her cell.

Vardathoron watched Faith stalk back to her cell and turned around, pinning the Guards with her angriest glare. "You!" Vardathoron said to the closest Guard, "Go get Lord Elrond. The rest of you pick the injured up and take them to the infirmary, now!" Vardathoron saw the Guards look at each other first before nervously picking up their wounded brethren.

Vardathoron made her way to the infirmary after making it clear to the guards that no-one was to go near Bronwe without her or Lord Elrond present first. Once back at the infirmary Vardathoron started treating the closest guard who'd gotten his arm broken and started to set the bones in the guards arm so they'd heal correctly.

"Hey!" The Elf cried, "Don't I get anything for the pain? This is killing me!"

Vardathoron gave the guard a look reserved for stupid antics by a Healer trainee, "No, you don't. Now lie there and be quiet!"

Tired, Vardathoron forced herself to walk back to Bronwe's cell to check on her. Stepping inside the cave Vardathoron walked over to the cell, "So what was so important that you had to try and escape, knowing what would be their orders for you..."

Faith decided to answer Varda. "I did it for something you could never understand," Faith saw Varda didn't understand and wasn't inclined to enlighten her. Closing her eyes, Faith tried focusing herself by concentrating on the bond she shared with Buffy. Most of the time it was like listening to a drum beat that you heard so much you tended to ignore it even though you knew it was there. But lately Faith had been feeling the connection weakening, fading away bit by bit. It wasn't gone, but Faith knew something was wrong, seriously wrong...

Vardathoron could sense there was something going on, but Bronwe wasn't going to say anything. She still didn't trust Elves.

**  
Late night**

**Imladris**

**Same Day...**

The first thing Vardathoron had done after help treating the injured Guards was to go straight to Elrond, time be damned. She may not have all the answers but Vardathoron knew one thing with utter certainty and that was that Bronwe knew Buffy was in trouble or ill or both. Whatever it was that Bronwe could sense it was beyond normal senses, and Vardathoron was dying to find out the nature of the Bond between Bronwe and this Buffy. It was also something that she would keep to herself. Bronwe was her patient and anything she learned automatically became private between her and Bronwe. Smiling to herself at her logic Vardathoron headed towards Elrond's study where she saw a light inside...

Elrond heard the soft knock at his door, "Enter," he called out and in walked none other than Vardathoron who swept into his study. "So what do I owe the honor of another visit from you today?"

"I cannot say how I know this, but I believe that there was a good reason that Bronwe attempted to break out of Imladris today Lord Elrond."

"Oh?" Elrond said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice, "And what might that be?"

"I believe it was because Heleg Naur is ill." Vardathoron answered.

"So because Heleg has a case of the sniffles Bronwe slaughters my guardsmen in an attempt to escape?"

Vardathoron frowned at Elrond, "Your humor is not appreciated Elrond. I come bearing ill news and you make light of it."

"Perhaps, but if you were me you might also attempt to find some levity from time to time in order to mitigate some of your more stressful days. But how can you be sure about this information Varda. Did Bronwe tell you this?"

"No Lord Elrond, she did not, not in so many words directly that is. But rather in comments she has made over the last few weeks that I believe it to be true. I cannot say more."

"Indeed, than I will send a messenger hawk to Lorien and let Galadriel know our fears about Heleg Naur..."

**  
Continued in Chapter Four**

**Glossary of Elvish words and People**

Buffy Anne Summers - resident of Earth and Vampire Slayer.

Heleg Naur - Means "Ice Flame" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Buffy was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Akûl Ghaash - Ice Flame in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Buffy was known by the Orcs of Mordor.

Farathir Guruthos - "Death's Hunter" and the name Buffy Summers was given by Galadriel during her stay in Lothlorien, early in the Third Age.

Faith Lehane - resident of Earth and fellow Chosen One of Buffy Summers and Vampire Slayer.

Amlug Ruth - Means "Dragon's Rage" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Faith was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Kulkotar Thraang - Dragon's Rage in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Faith was known as by the Orcs of Mordor.

Browne - Elvish for "Faith", name Faith was given by Vardathoron the Healer in Imladris (Rivendell), early Third Age.

Haldir - Marchwarden for Lothlorien along with his brothers Rumil and Orophin.

Vardathoron - Chief Healer of Imladris, Vardathoron was known for her short temper and her amazing skills as a Healer.

Ada - Father

Helegnen - Icy One

Imladris – Elven name for Rivendell.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Walking the Dark Road**

Disclaimers – Please read Prologue.

Author's Notes – Special thanks go to my beta Stars for all her hard work and to my fellow partner-in-crime for this story, Iceflame55. As always there's a Glossary of names/words at the end.

**Chapter Four**

**Lothlórien**

**4 Days Later...**

**55 Lairë (July 15th) 2 TA**

Galadriel saw the messenger hawk fly in the window and land on the perch for it. Walking over Galadriel untied the message tube strapped to its back. Opening the tube, Galadriel quickly scanned the first page, frowning as she did so. Folding the papers up Galadriel went in search of Helegnen and found her inside her cell even though it was a beautiful, sunny day. "Helegnen, what are you doing inside? You should be outside." Galadriel heard no reply and Helegnen didn't seem to be moving. "Open the cell now!" Galadriel ordered and one of the guards scrambled to get the door open as quickly as possible. Stepping into the cell Galadriel saw Helegnen was in a dark corner and lying in a ball. Kneeling, Galadriel touched Helegnen's skin and it felt hot to the touch. "Guard. Take her to the Healers at once!" Galadriel didn't leave immediately, instead she searched the cell for any clues as to what might have caused her to be sick, over in a secluded section that was partially covered Galadriel saw marks on the bottom part of the wall. Looking closer Galadriel saw a tally of hash marks and just above the tally she saw one word in Sindarin Elvish, **Iâ**, which meant Abyss. "Valar give her strength." Galadriel murmured as she left the cell.

**Four Hours Later…**

**Healer's Chambers**

"What is wrong with H...with your patient?" Galadriel asked her chief Healer.

"She has the coughing sickness." Sarantha said resignedly, "Her lungs are filled with water and she is understrength and weakened. She is very ill Lady Galadriel, you may wish to contact her kin..." Sarantha explained.

"She cannot die. You must do whatever you must, but she cannot be allowed to pass over! Do you understand me?"

"No, but I will do the best I can. As I said, you may wish to contact her Kin just in case though."

"She has none." Galadriel said before leaving the slightly bewildered Healer to her charge.

**Same Day**

Galadriel paced back and forth in her sanctum, furious at both herself and the guards she'd had watching Heleg. _You'd think after all the years I've been alive I would have realized I needed to keep a closer watch. Of course if I did that I would have been undermining Haldir's authority. Valar above! _Galadriel swore silently and then she heard the knock on her door telling her that the five Guards had arrived.

Settling herself on her throne so she looked her most imposing, Galadriel motioned for Rumil to send the Guards in. Galadriel watched as the five Guards; 2 men and 3 female Elves shuffled into the throne room. "So tell me, was it incompetence, stupidity or just a desire to see Heleg Naur dead?" Galadriel asked sharply.

"It-It wasn't like that!" one of the men stammered and Galadriel recognized as Thincariion, a Guard with many years in her service.

"No? And how was it exactly? Because I have a young woman on death's door right now and I want a very good reason I shouldn't send you East to serve in Minas Ithil or better yet serving in the Tower of Cirith Ungol!"

Thincariion blanched at Lady Galadriel's 'recommendation' for his next post. "I didn't want her dead, my Lady! Please have mercy!"

"Mercy? Such as what you showed Heleg Naur?" Galadriel's eyes raked over all of the Guards in turn. "You were not just guarding some 'Orc', but one of Sauron's most successful and deadly Generals. And not only that, but she was MY responsibility while she is here in Lothlórien. Did you think that if she died, 'oh well', who will notice?"

The guards knew going in that Lady Galadriel was angry, but with each word, with each sentence they saw Galadriel slowly transforming from their beloved and benevolent guardian to something much darker and more sinister.

"When you were accepted for this duty, you each knew going in what that would entail, who you would be guarding and why and that we of Lothlórien were responsible for Heleg Naur's health and each of you took the oath that bound you to protect Heleg Naur even at the cost of your lives. With that oath you bound yourselves to be responsible if she escaped and to ensure her care and fair treatment as long as she stayed here. Did any of you back out or decide that you could not in all fairness treat Heleg with the respect ANY prisoner would receive? NO! YOU DID NOT!" Galadriel's voice thundered throughout the room.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Since you have all broken your word to me and Lord Celeborn and have shown yourselves utterly incapable of being anything else I have some place more 'suitable' for your collective talents. Thincariion, you and Órelindë Tîwele will go to Minas Ithil and help with reclaiming it from the damage done by the servants of Mordor." Galadriel turned a hard gaze on the three that she knew were most responsible for Heleg's condition right now. "Alassë Yávëtil, Aredhel Ancalímon and Silmarwen Faelivrin, you three will go serve in the Tower at Cirith Ungol and insure that none of Sauron's servants return to make their home in Mordor. The Tower will be your home forever more, for you three will never be allowed into the lands of Imladris or Lothlórien." Galadriel watched as the five former Guards left her room before signaling to have the next and last man sent in.

Haldir held himself up, unlike the five Guardsmen who shuffled out of Galadriel's throne room looking like they'd just been handed death sentences. He knew that he had failed Lady Galadriel in his duties to guard Heleg Naur, now all that was left was to accept his punishment.

Galadriel watched as Haldir walked into her throne room and waited to speak until the door was closed. "Haldir, of all who were involved, it is you I am the most disappointed with."

"I understand, my Lady. I will accept whatever judgment you make." Haldir said resignedly.

Snorting, "Do stop with the martyrdom Haldir. I said I was most disappointed, not that I am holding you solely responsible. Because to be honest I carry the ultimate responsibility for Heleg."

"Lady Galadriel? I am responsible, not you. It was my duty and charge to keep a sharper eye on the Guards under me and how they treated Heleg Naur. I became complacent and sloppy, letting the Guards police themselves as to their behaviour."

"Perhaps, but we both failed her and we cannot allow that to happen again, Haldir. Too much of Middle Earth's future is tied into what happens now with Heleg Naur here and Amlug Ruth in Imladris. We cannot have a repeat of this disaster Haldir, Heleg Naur needs Guards who will not only keep watch if she tries to leave Lothlórien, but who are not actively or passively reinforcing Heleg's already poor opinion of Elves in general."

"I understand, my Lady. I will not fail you again in this."

"I know you won't Haldir, because if you do it will mean the end of us all..."

**40 Lairë (June 30th) 3 TA**

Elrond was angry and not just with anyone, but Galadriel. After months and months of exhaustive research; both historical documents of Gondor and Arnor, Eregion and Lindon, plus many Númenorean documents that had been saved in addition to the mystical hunts for information he had his answers now. He may not have had access to Galadriel's Mirror, but that did not mean he had no resources of his own...

To say that he had been surprised by everything he had eventually discovered would have been an understatement to put it mildly, along the lines of calling Sauron a benevolent and just Lord. What Elrond had found out to be true had completely destroyed his previous notions and understandings of the motivations of the Bone Queens. That Galadriel had known this for Valar knows how long and did nothing disturbed him on levels that shook him to the core. Granted the knowledge of who Buffy and Faith were and their circumstances after arriving here in Middle Earth would have been difficult for most Elves to accept, but to have done _nothing_ seemed a betrayal of who they were as Elves. In the end Elrond was determined to have a talk with Galadriel about this and find out what lay at the bottom of things...

**2 Weeks Later...**

**53 Lairë (July 13th) 3 TA**

Galadriel had been initially surprised by Elrond's message and later contact where he virtually insisted on the two of them meeting face to face, and that could only mean one thing: that he had, through his own sources, discovered the true origins of Buffy and Faith and their arrival here. But his tone also warned Galadriel that he was less than pleased with that information and the indications that she herself had possibly done nothing after she had discovered the truth. Which to Elrond would seem a betrayal of their protection of innocents from Sauron. Sighing, Galadriel thought ignorance truly was bliss at times. One couldn't be held accountable for what they didn't know, but the reverse wasn't always better...

**71 Lairë (July 31st) 3 TA**

Elrond walked into Galadriels' study and sanctum, from here he could sense Galadriel's calm radiating out from her. "How long Galadriel? How long have you known the truth about those two?" Elrond's voice cracked out.

"For nearly 400 years. Since the reign of King Ar-Sakalthôr of Númenor."

Lord Elrond's face was the very definition of incredulous, "For _**400 hundred years**_ you said nothing to no-one else? Not a single Elf Galadriel? I know we have our prejudices but even still...did you not think Gil-Galad would listen to you or Oropher or anyone else? How could you keep silent knowing what you did? That those two girls were not even from Middle Earth and..." Elrond stopped himself from continuing his rant. His blood boiled in anger and shame. Anger that Galadriel had trusted no-one else with this and left a lie of such magnitude stand, and shame that he had hated the Bone Queens for what _they_ had 'done' to the Elves...

"And what would you have had me do? Scream the truth from the treetops and hope someone believed me? You yourself know how difficult it was to accept the truth of the lie we have all believed for over 1,800 years! Tell me how I could have convinced others to put aside the lie that we created? Yes, I **knew**. But who was going to listen to me just because I said I knew the truth about them? Your own prejudices about them colored your every meeting and dealings with them and how easy was it for you to put them aside, knowing your 'truth'?" Galadriel fired back. "Gil-Galad was a good Elf and leader and he himself suspected things were not as they seemed about them, but he had his own responsibilities that came first."

Elrond felt his anger seep away, receding as he listened to the frustrated anguish in Galadriel's voice. He knew that Galadriel was correct, but the injustice of what had been done screamed out at him for it to be rectified and right now. "So what can we do then?" Elrond asked wearily.

Galadriel hid the smile she felt, now with an ally things had a chance to change...

**1 Year Later...**

**50 Lairë (July 10th) 4 TA**

Buffy stopped after her run, feeling tired but good. She'd never admit it to Galadriel, but Buffy was willing to admit to herself that she at least wasn't like most Elves. Without turning around Buffy sensed the Marchwarden, Haldir. "Yeah, yeah. I'm heading back." Buffy said, her good mood vanishing with Haldir's appearance.

"Farathir, how was your run today?" Galadriel asked as she saw her walking back.

"Good." Buffy tried keeping her voice neutral, she still didn't like Elves, but Galadriel was seemingly doing her best to try and change her opinion on that, not that it was likely she would be anytime soon. Over the last few months Buffy felt her strength returning and while she wasn't allowed to spar with anyone at least she was able to stay in shape.

"I have a question for you, you don't have to answer. What was your world like? Did you have many friends?" Galadriel asked, she'd seen enough in her Mirror, but there was so much more to understand.

"Good, because I'm not answering you. Galadriel, I appreciate the stuff you've done, but I'm not spilling my guts to you just because you did something 'nice' for me. Oh and just if you're curious, yeah, it took Sauron less time because he already knew our weaknesses and used them against both of us." With that Buffy walked into her cell, closing the door behind her and leaving a slightly bewildered Elf behind.

_Oh, I'm not worrying any. I have time on my side right now..._ was Galadriel's thought as Farathir walked out.

**20 Hrívë (December 10th) 4 TA**

Another six months had passed and her visits with Galadriel continued daily. Buffy had to admit that if nothing else Galadriel was relentless as she walked over to where she was exercising outside. Buffy noted that Galadriel seemed unusually happy with herself today. "Galadriel, what's up?"

"I have something for you," was all Galadriel would say as she held out a message tube towards Buffy.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, suspicious but she still took the message tube.

"Open it and see..."

"Great! More with the annoying vagueness," Buffy said but she opened to tube and pulled out the parchment inside. As she started to unroll it and read the handwriting Buffy's hands started to shake. "This can't be! It...It's a trick!"

"No, it's not." Galadriel said softly. "Enjoy," was all Galadriel said before turning around and leaving.

Buffy unrolled the entire parchment fully and saw it was written in English. _**"Dear B, I don't know if you're getting this or not. But Varda asked me to write something to you and since I know that they can't read English... So how are you doing? It's been so long since I've seen you, but I haven't forgotten a single wrinkle or grey hair on your head. :-) They're treating me decently enough for a prisoner and all and one who's tried to break out at that. But it's not the same as not being a prisoner. I miss you and I hope you get this. Love, Faith.**_

Buffy found she had to sit down suddenly when it hit her at once, this was really from Faith! The implications of what it meant confused her, here she knew that Elves were evil as the Orcs and Men she'd been forced to lead and yet here was Galadriel giving her a letter from Faith. It could only mean that either Galadriel was a lot more devious and evil than Sauron himself or maybe she wasn't as bad as those other Elves...

As Buffy returned to her cell she found a small desk inside, on the desk was an ink pen and several sheafs of paper. Quickly Buffy started to write a reply to Faith...

Faith had been shocked when Varda asked her to write a letter to Buffy and she'd been even more surprised when Buffy wrote back. Since then she'd been writing to Buffy every week. She wasn't sure about this, but they didn't seem to be able to either read English or they didn't care, or a third more disturbing thought occurred to Faith. One that meant that maybe there were a few Elves that could be trusted...some. But in the end she was still a prisoner and not free to go see Buffy...

The letters continued back and forth, eventually slowing to just twice a month after the novelty wore off after 6 months of constant, regular communication. Buffy had written back that it could be a trick of some sort, but neither of them now believed that was the case.

**Six Months Later...**

**21 Lairë (June 11th), 5 TA**

Buffy had been exercising regularly the last few months, there hadn't been anything she could do about keeping her sword skills or working the rust off of them after three or four years, but instead she'd been practicing her hand to hand skills, albeit again, without a partner. Today she'd gone deep into the forest of Lorien, to get as far away from any of the Elves as possible. All she wanted today was to be left alone for a while, after she'd finally admitted what had driven her into that deep depression things had gotten better or at least easier to deal with. But today she needed to be alone, just for a while and just yell, scream and curse at the curveballs fate kept throwing at her.

Buffy knew that her 'new' guards were still watching her, when they caught up, but whenever she was angry or upset she'd only speak in English . Her guards might know that she was upset, but not what she was saying. Sitting beneath a large tree and leaning against the trunk Buffy closed her eyes to rest. The headache that had been bothering her all day began to fade as she let herself relax.

Buffy let herself listen to the birds chirping in the trees above, several chipmunks or whatever the equivalent ran around in the trees as well. She'd been just taking the day in when 'something' changed nearby, the birds Buffy had been listening to for the last several hours were now silent. Carefully Buffy scanned the forest around her, looking for something out of place, something that didn't belong there. After several minutes of finding nothing, Buffy sighed and wondered if it was one of the larger wolves that sometimes found its way into Lorien. Those wolves weren't seen too often, being lone hunters and looking like a cross between a sabertooth tiger and a direwolf, but when they did show up they terrified most of the creatures that sensed them. But that wasn't the case here. Remaining seated, Buffy tried to pinpoint where the danger might be, but whoever or whatever that was stalking her was very good. After waiting a little longer Buffy decided not to stay here anymore, whoever it was wasn't going to make their move.

Getting up Buffy quickly headed out of the clearing, just as she neared the tree line Buffy heard a sound behind her, dropping to the ground two knives passed through the air where her back had been mere seconds ago. Jumping up back to her feet Buffy instantly was in a defensive stance in time to see Silva, the Elf who tried killing her and Faith five years ago. "What? Still can't do the job face to face, you need to do it while we're sleeping or from behind? Not very Elf-like is it?" Buffy said with a sneer.

"You did this to me!" Silva yelled as he pointed his sword at Heleg Naur. "Because of you I was banished from Imladris and the Havens! Now I will make you pay for that soulless servant of Sauron!"

Rolling her eyes, "I didn't do anything to you, you managed that all on your own. But I still owe you a debt for almost killing the woman I love. So come and get some...boy! Because I've been itching for a fight lately..." Buffy said with a smirk as she felt the familiar rush of excitement before a fight.

Silva yelled and leaped at Sauron's Bitch, his sword slashing down to cut Heleg in half only to see her move out of the way with the ease and grace of a dancer.

Buffy easily avoided the Elf's swing and the next several, until a lucky blow caught her on left her arm, slicing it open. _Fuck!_ Buffy swore, but years of battle experience had taught her to ignore the pain. Buffy saw Silva's surprise as she stepped towards him suddenly and used her left arm to catch his arm in mid-downward swing. Holding Silva's arm still, Buffy kicked the Elf twice in the stomach, but before she could do anything else two arrows materialized in Silva; one in his left shoulder and the other in his chest. Buffy pulled the sword free from Silva's hand and whirled around, looking for her other attacker only to see it was an Elf only 10' feet away and with his bow pointed directly at her chest. Frowning, "You wanna not shoot me?" Buffy said as her sword rested point down.

"Then drop the sword!" Came the Elf archer's reply.

"Whatever!" Buffy said and tossed the sword several feet away from her, only then did the archer lower his bow. To Buffy's surprise she saw Galdor and Haldir walk out into the clearing, flanked by four more of her 'Guards'. To Buffy's surprise two of her Guards picked Silva up and held him by his arms so he was unable to move.

"Silva, you never were very bright." Galdor said and shook his head from side to side. "They say that death comes to everyone; some faster than others and some just seem to seek theirs out..."

"No!" Silva said weakly, "She's the one that must die for what she did!"

"No Silva, some day...perhaps. But not tonight. Tonight it will be you..." Galdor said as he walked over with his slight limp and drew his sword.

"Galdor, you shouldn't do this. Leave it to the Lady..." Haldir suggested, hoping to dissuade Galdor from what he was going to do.

Shaking his head 'no'. "Tonight it ends, because he will not stop...will you Silva?" Galdor asked. "Five years ago he tried striking down Heleg and Amlug in their sleep, today he broke Elrond's punishment by entering Lorien to try and finish what he started..." Galdor stood before Silva.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?" Buffy called out.

"Because justice was denied to you five years ago when he attacked you. I know who you are and used to be, Heleg Naur, but be that as it may, Elrond was wrong when he allowed Silva go unpunished. We cannot hold ourselves to a different standard from what we hold you to because it diminishes us as Elves if we do." Before Heleg could say another word Galdor's sword was lodged in Silva's heart. Pulling his sword free Galdor looked down at Silva. "Find the peace you deserve now Silva." Without another word Galdor strode into the darkness of the forest...

Buffy stood there in shock, not that she didn't want Silva dead, but that another Elf would do it...

Galadriel nodded after Haldir told her the story about Silva showing up and his fate at Galdor's hands... "I see, perhaps Galdor was impetuous in his actions, but Silva would still be dead if you brought him to me. And there is something else we need to speak of..."

Galdor waited in his home for the inevitable message and when he heard the knock on the door he walked over feeling resigned to his fate for his actions with Silva. As he opened the door and saw his visitor Galdor's jaw dropped in surprise, but he opened the door widely to let her in, "Come in Lady Galadriel!" Galdor said in surprise and confusion.

"Thank you Galdor." Galadriel answered and stepped inside the room, walking straight towards the main room. "Do you know why I am here today?"

"Yes, Lady Galadriel, I do. My things are packed, I'll be gone by nightfall..."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Isn't that what you've come to tell me? That I must leave Lothlórien?" Galdor asked, now thoroughly confused.

Shaking her head, "No. Not at all, actually I've come to speak with you about the Bone Queens. Tell me though, why did you choose to kill Silva then, rather than turning him over. His fate would have been the same, but you would not have had his blood on your hands..."

"Five years ago they were denied justice for what Silva had tried to do. Silva would never stop, he wanted them both dead but he was willing to settle for just one of them. I thought it best, I cannot explain it any better than that for I do not have the words to. It was just the right thing to do..."

"And how do you feel about Heleg Naur and Amlug Ruth? You were their prisoner for five years or so, I do not see that time you spent as their prisoner engendering warm and happy feelings about them..."

Galdor took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "As I said to Lord Elrond, what they did in the years before I was captured was wrong and they should pay for what they did, but no, I don't have 'warm and happy feelings' towards them. They were harsh taskmasters, but surprisingly and unscrupulously fair with all under their care or protection, prisoners and slaves alike. It doesn't mean though that we should treat them as Orcs either..."

Galadriel allowed herself a small smile, "Good. What do you know of them, the Bone Queens?"

Galdor frowned, uncertain where this conversation was going now. "That they worked for Sauron for many years as his trusted Generals and his Dark Queens. And that they hated all Elves, and that those who were unfortunate enough to be captured by them would suffer torments of the damned at their hands... Why?" Galdor asked suspiciously.

"Because all is not what it seems, especially history and that of the Bone Queens..."

"What are you talking about Lady Galadriel? Were they not serving Sauron as his Generals and Dark Queens?" Galdor asked incredulously.

"Yes they were and for longer than many know. For over 1,800 years they served Sauron, although they have been in Middle Earth for just over 2,000 years, all that time they have been in Sauron's...care..."

Galdor sat at this bombshell, unable to say anything at first. "Are they from Valinor or worse...were they once Elves to have such a long life?" Galdor finally asked.

"No." Galadriel said and sat down in the chair across from Galdor, "Neither were they or are they Elves, or from Valinor. They do not even hail from this world at all...but let me start from the beginning, rather than the middle.."

"Don't you mean the end?"

"No, this is only the middle of their story, the end has yet to be played out. As I said, neither Heleg nor Amlug are from Middle Earth, have you never wondered at their uncanny skills with weapons and fist in battle, their strength and speed so much greater than that of Men, even those of Númenor?" Galadriel paused to let Galdor speak, but he said nothing so she continued her story. "Before they came here, Amlug and Heleg were Champions and feared by the forces of Darkness that stalked their world, where they were also known by their True Names; Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane, not the ones Sauron gave them nor the ones we had given to them. Did you never wonder why they were called 'Ice Flame' and 'Dragon's Rage'?"

"To be honest, no. I thought their names were lost, such as with the Nine."

Galadriel just gave a short frown, "Everything began in 1394 SA, a little over 2,047 years ago when a Portal was opened in Mordor by Sauron-who-was and out of it came Buffy and Faith, two angry and bewildered young women, barely 20 years old when they arrived here and right into Sauron's clutches." Galadriel drew on the power of Nenya, determined to show Galdor as well as tell him this story.

Galdor found himself suddenly standing in the middle of Mordor, the darkness in the sky above from the ashes of Mt. Doom was as he remembered it from his stay in Nurn. Galdor saw Galadriel was now standing next to him and she pointed to the South. Turning to look at where she was pointing Galdor saw a giant, glowing oval of red light and out of it walked two younger versions of Heleg and Amlug, but their clothing was strange and unlike anything he had ever seen before. Before them the younger versions of Heleg and Amlug saw the huge number of Orcs waiting for them. Both women moved into a strange stance as the Orcs swarmed towards them and the two fought desperately without any weapons, killing many of the Orcs, but eventually they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Orcs. When it was over both women were gagged and bound with heavy chains and shackles before being taken away to the north and towards Barad-dûr. "Is that Heleg and Amlug when they arrived here?" Galdor asked, knowing the answer, but having to hear it for it to be true.

"Yes. And for the next 200 years they suffered at Sauron's hands as he ferreted out their weaknesses and strengths, learning what he needed to make them his tools, to obey him, but never enough did he discover to force them to obey him as his Orcs did. Instead he used that which was their calling, to protect the innocent, against them, but even that was not enough Sauron knew. So when he visited Eregion under the guise of Annatar, he brought them with him, knowing they would see the Elves there as possible allies against him. But Sauron was shrewd enough not to allow them to stay long enough to try and disrupt his plans, only just enough time for the Elves to see them with him and know who they were."

"But how could he keep them from saying 'anything'? They must have hated him for what he'd done to them all that time!"

"Of course they did, but he'd also had that time to learn their weaknesses and bound them by their word to say nothing or others would suffer... And of course there was only one way to fully insure they never turned against him, to Bind them to himself and to the One Ring during its creation..."

Galdor found he was no longer standing in Mordor, but he was now inside a volcano where he saw Sauron crafting something and Galdor's blood ran cold as he realized what he was seeing, the creation of the One Ring itself! A section of the work area was set aside where two stone altars were built out of the very stone of the floor of the volcano. As he looked closer at the altars, Galdor saw runnels running from the top, middle and bottom and leading out towards a bowl like depression that lay in between the two altars. "What is this and what are those altars for?" Galdor asked, but Galadriel said nothing. Continuing to watch Galdor saw Amlug and Heleg brought out, both women struggling to get free as they fought the Orcs that surrounded them, but the chains that bound them kept them from succeeding until finally they were both tied down by more chains that held them on the altars. Galdor heard Sauron saying something to the two young women, but he could not understand what was said, the language he used was unlike any he'd heard before.

"See the true horror of what was done in the forging of the One Ring, Galdor..."

A moment later Galdor watched as Sauron took a black dagger and walking over to each of them in turn, Sauron made cuts all over on both women, bleeding them so that their blood dripped into the runnels in the altar. But Galdor recognized the wounds Sauron had given them wouldn't kill them quickly, no, instead it would take time, and draw out the pain they were feeling as their life's blood seeped out. Galdor watched, unable to do anything as both women fought and struggled against the chains that held them for hours and hours, until finally they became too weak to struggle any further and they looked at the other with love in their eyes.

"Now Galdor, hear and understand a language that none but three can in all of the realms of Middle Earth!" Galadriel said as she touched Galdor's forehead.

"...love you Faith..." Buffy said weakly.

"Same back at you B." Faith replied softly, "I can think of other things I'd rather be doing."

"Like tying up Sauron and spilling his intestines out to use as a lasso!"

"And they say I'm the bloody one!" Faith smiled weakly, "But yeah that too. Had other ideas in my mind though..."

"You always have those ideas...Faith..." Buffy said her eyes barely open now.

"That's why you love me..."

To his surprise Galdor watched as Sauron strode over towards the depression where their blood had filled it completely while he chanted something and looked over at the two women carefully, before nodding and cutting his own right hand with a dagger and letting the black blood drip into the pool of blood below. Finished Sauron strode towards where he had the mold for the One Ring. Sauron looked into the mold and smiled before turning it over and Galdor saw a gold object fall into the hand Sauron had cut as he began chanting something new as he walked back towards the pool. Galdor saw both women were almost dead, neither one of them conscious and then Sauron's chants sped up in tone until he held his hand out over the pool and dropped the One Ring into it. Immediately the blood began to bubble and boil as smoke rose, but what caught his attention was how suddenly both Heleg and Amlug arched up against the chains that held them and screamed in such agony and suffering it made the very hairs on his neck stand up and his skin crawl.

Galdor could hear Sauron still chanting, but he was too busy watching Heleg and Amlug struggle against the chains, this time Galdor could see the chains, which had to be enchanted somehow, were being strained to their very limits, even the stone altars themselves were cracking under the strain where the chains held the two women. Their screams changed during all this, no longer did he hear just pain and suffering, but they had changed to screams of rage and hate. Finally two of the chains holding Heleg snapped, but not enough to free her, Amlug only broke one chain and then suddenly Galdor saw the once filled depression that held the blood of Heleg and Amlug was half empty now. There was a flash of gold light from both women that blinded him and when he could see again, Sauron was holding the One Ring in his hand and looking at it, but the depression that had once held their blood was empty and dry. Not a drop of their blood remained and he looked over to see Amlug and Heleg were lying unconscious on the altars.

Four Orcs walked into the room and over to where Heleg and Amlug lay, "Take them back to their new rooms and let them rest. When they wake bring them as much food as they require, make them comfortable as best you can but do not harm them in any way. They will soon be your Dark Queens and stand by my side...To harm them is to face MY wrath..."

"What happened?" Galdor asked even as he saw he was no longer standing in the volcano, but he was back in his room with Galadriel.

"With the Binding, he tied their lives, their strength and their Power to the Ring itself, there for him to wield in addition to his own Power. Sauron knew those two could not be forced, but he had to wait as well, you see they were Shieldmates, comrades in their world, but Sauron knew that if they would truly become one. True ShieldMates, their Power would be so much greater and once that happened he began the ritual Binding of their Souls to the Ring. When it was done, a piece of his darkness was now a part of them and it awoke the darkness that each of them carried within, but still he could not truly control them. Now came the final and grandest part of his plan, Sauron needed a way to convince the two to serve him willingly. But he knew that their own honor would never let them do so willingly and especially after their stay in his clutches. So he 'allowed' them to escape shortly after he had forged the One Ring. Just as he knew they would Heleg and Amlug fled West to the Elves of Eregion, seeking protection from Sauron there. As soon as Sauron knew Amlug and Heleg had crossed into Eregion he put the One Ring on for the first time. When he did that all of the bearers of the Rings knew what had happened, the Elves removed theirs and the Dwarves were not affected by theirs as Sauron had hoped, but by wearing the One Ring it had one additional effect, it allowed the Elves to sense Heleg and Amlug's presence in it along with Sauron's..."

Galdor frowned, "How would that help him?"

"With the Elves aware that Sauron had deceived them, they would also be able to sense the presence of Heleg and Amlug and with that they made the connection that those two were in league with Sauron...Why else would they be there?" Galadriel answered and reached out once more with the power of Nenya to weave the spell that would allow Galdor to see the past once again...

""We know who you are! Begone! The Kingdom of Eregion wants nothing to do with the likes of you, servants of Sauron!!" The Elf spat the last out as if the very name tasted foul.

"We aren't like him or even work for him! We traveled with him because we had no choice!" Heleg yelled at the large crowd of Elves that surrounded both her and Amlug.

"We didn't know! Why can't you believe us? All we want is someplace safe to stay, we don't even belong in this crazy world!!" Heleg Naur yelled angrily.

"No matter!" Came a voice from the crowd. "I am Celebrimbor and lord of Eregion," a tall Elf with silver hair and a muscular physique stepped forward "You helped Sauron fool us as Annatar and forge the One Ring. Begone, your kind is not welcome here!"

"You have to believe us, we hate him for what he's done to us! Why would we want to serve him?" Heleg yelled at Celebrimbor

"Liars! You helped fool us to trust Annatar and we have sensed what he tried to do with the forging of his Ring!" Celebrimbor said as he stepped out of the crowd of Elves, his heavily muscled body so unlike the other Elves around him. "We know you helped Sauron to forge his One Ring, did you think we would not sense your presence within the Ring as well? Begone from these lands, you have 12 hours to be gone or we will hunt you down like the dog servants of Sauron that you are!"

Heleg started to say something only to stop as Amlug touched her arm, "Fine." Heleg said and turned with Amlug to walk away, the Elves opened a way for them to leave. "What now? It's obvious we can't go to any of the Elves at all, we'll just get more of the same..." Heleg said wearily.

"What about South of here? The Men of this place aren't going to think the same of us as the Elves do and maybe we can catch a break, we are just helpless women..." Amlug said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Strangely, Galdor found himself not watching further with what happened to Amlug and Heleg, but he was back with Celebrimbor in his council room that was very nearly filled beyond its capacity.

"You cannot let them go Lord Celebrimbor! Think of what damage they can yet do! They are bound to the Ring!"

"Yes, and they betrayed our trust in them even as they ferreted out what secrets of ours for their Master! What if they go to the Númenoreans and tell their lies to them, deceiving Queen Tar-Telperiën?" Another Council-member said nervously.

"Very well," Celbrimbor said heavily, "Send messengers to the settlements of Men South of here, Gil-Galad of Lindon and to Queen Tar-Telperiën of Númenor, warning them of those two and giving their descriptions." Celebrimbor said finally. "Prepare my guards, we will leave in four hours and alert our forces along the borders as well. They are to kill Heleg Naur and Amlug Ruth on sight."

Galdor stood still in shock and unable to believe his own ears, Celebrimbor lied. The most famed and skilled Elven smith and the Lord of Eregion had LIED!! He had always thought that there was some miscommunication between the Elves and Heleg and Amlug that created the hatred between them both. But this went beyond the scope of what he could accept. The scenery shifted and what Galdor was now seeing were brief shows of the running battles Amlug and Heleg fought while they tried to head south, although here was yet another surprise in a growing list of surprises, in most of the battles neither Amlug or Heleg tried killing the Elves they faced. Oh, he did see them kill Elves in their battles, but overall Galdor noticed that most of those they faced were injured or even disarmed in some cases. Their attempts to head South as they skirted around the lands of Eregion and headed towards the Mannish settlements south towards the River Isen. But during every turn of their travels the Elves harried and hunted them without mercy. Finally Galdor saw them head East, across the Misty Mountains and still they were hunted, although Celebrimbor himself turned back towards Eregion before the Misty Mountains. His Guard continued the hunt until finally they caught Amlug and Heleg as they were crossing the Anduin River, 200 miles south of the forest Greenwood.

Even injured Amlug was still able to fight and Heleg was a terror, a living nightmare as she literally tore through the Elves and when it was over, the surviving Elves fled, but out of the 40, only 8 lived to tell the tale of what happened. But Heleg wasn't done yet that day, any injured Elf she found she killed and then she proceeded to cut the heads off the dead Elves and placing them on stakes, after she was done Heleg threw all the bodies into a great pile and set them aflame before gathering Amlug and heading East once again. But unbeknownst to them there was a second group of Elven Hunters only a day and half behind them, as they came within sight of the gates of the Morannon the Elven Hunters attacked. Once again Amlug fought back, but from where he was Galdor could see Amlug was slower and her blows weaker, until finally one broke through her guard and struck her in the shoulder. As Galdor watched he saw Heleg go berserk slaughtering everyone as she fought her way to Amlug's side, by the time the Orcs arrived there weren't that many survivors left, but they quickly gathered up the living and the dead Elves, bringing them inside the gates. Heleg carried Amlug back past the gates and into Mordor...

In the blink of an eye Galdor found himself standing once again inside his home, Galadriel seated across from him, a serene and calm look on her face. "Was that all an illusion or was it a trick of my mind?"

"It was a glimpse of the past, with some assistance from Nenya. It was necessary for you to see...to understand who they are and some of what shaped them into who they became... It is with that I must ask your forgiveness, it is not lightly that I showed you what I did and without your permission was it done."

"So what is it that you want and why then did you show that to me? They still did many of the things they were accused of..."

"Yes they did and Heleg or Buffy did much more. She knew she was more capable of traveling down the Dark Road and enjoying it, and even with Amlug there to act as a brake on Heleg's more violent choices. But there is something else, Heleg hates Elves, truly seeing them no better than the servants of Sauron and while I and others have made slow inroads to changing that viewpoint with her there is still much work to be done and that is where you come in. I need guards for Heleg, not just ones who will reinforce what she knows about Elves to be true. I would like them to come from the Elves that came here with you from Imladris and I want you to pick them." Galadriel said and saw Galdor just nod 'yes'. "No questions, why? I'm surprised."

"No you're not, in fact I'm fairly sure you knew how I would react and planned accordingly for it. No, don't act surprised Lady. I am not a fool and you are doing whatever is necessary for what you have glimpsed of the future."

Galadriel stood up, "You are correct Galdor. I will tell you I have seen three possible futures and I will do all that I can to prevent two of them from ever coming to pass..."

"I know some Elves who may be willing to guard Heleg. A suggestion if I might..." Galdor asked and saw Galadriel nod before continuing. "Heleg sets much store in honoring her word, no matter the end. Even after her madness passed, she kept her word to serve Sauron... Heleg still lives in a cell, yes? Consider this then, if you were her would you be willing to think differently of your captors living like that? Perhaps not now, but later, have someplace for her to live in Lothlórien without cell doors, bars and locks, offer her a choice to stay in her cell or give her word to remain within the forest of Lothlórien and a place to live that would be hers and free of Guards."

"And you think she will keep her word to me?"

"Yes, I do and one last thing, I want to have weapon sparring allowed between her and those of her Guards willing to do so. It would mean she would be carrying a weapon..."

"I know. I will consider that last request, though I am not sure if she is ready for that or we are..."

**Continued in Chapter Five**

**Glossary of Elvish words and People**

Buffy Anne Summers - resident of Earth and Vampire Slayer.

Heleg Naur - Means "Ice Flame" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Buffy was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Akûl Ghaash - Ice Flame in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Buffy was known by the Orcs of Mordor.

Farathir Guruthos - "Death's Hunter" and the name Buffy Summers was given by Galadriel during her stay in Lothlórien, early in the Third Age.

Faith Lehane - resident of Earth and fellow Chosen One of Buffy Summers and Vampire Slayer.

Amlug Ruth - Means "Dragon's Rage" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Faith was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Kulkotar Thraang - Dragon's Rage in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Faith was known as by the Orcs of Mordor.

Browne - Elvish for "Faith", name Faith was given by Vardathoron the Healer in Imladris (Rivendell), early Third Age.

Haldir - Marchwarden for Lothlórien along with his brothers Rumil and Orophin.

Vardathoron - Chief Healer of Imladris, Vardathoron was known for her short temper and her amazing skills as a Healer.

SA – Second Age

TA – Third Age

Ada - Father

Helegnen - Icy One

Imladris – Elven name for Rivendell.

Nenya – The Ring of Water and one of the Three Elvish Rings of Power. It's only adornment was a diamond.


	6. Chapter Five

**Walking the Dark Road**

Disclaimers – Please read Prologue.

Author's Notes – Special thanks go to my beta Stars for all her hard work and to my fellow partner-in-crime for this story, Iceflame55. As always there's a Glossary of names/words at the end.

_Italics - thoughts_

**Chapter Five**

528 Years Later

1 Mettarë (March 27th) 533 TA

Buffy was just finishing her daily run when she saw someone moving through the forest, hiding it seemed. Stopping near a tree Buffy watched the person and it only took a few minutes to realize the stranger that was sneaking through this part was in fact a young, female Elf with Silver colored hair. Wanting to see what this girl was up to Buffy continued to follow her towards one of the areas the Elves sometimes used for weapons training. _Okay this is getting weirder and weirder._ Just as Buffy was going to go talk to the Elf and find out what she was up to Buffy watched as she moved into a practice form. _Now it's really getting weird. Why is she spying on Elves learning to use a sword? Well I'm not gonna find out any answers by just watching her._ With that Buffy quietly walked up behind her, waiting to see how long it would take the girl to notice her. "You're not gonna learn to use a sword very well like that you know..." Buffy said loud enough for the girl to hear when she was only just two feet away. To her considerable amusement Buffy saw the Elf girl jump straight up and started laughing.

Alatariël jumped up, startled as someone started talking to her from out of nowhere. "YOU! What are you doing bothering me? Do you know who I am?" Alatariël snapped, trying to cover her fear.

"Well whoever you are if you're studying to be a spy I suggest you find another occupation because you seriously _**suck**_ at it." Buffy said with a laugh.

"Ha! For your information I am a skilled swordsman already!" Alatariël said proudly.

"You? Skilled?" Buffy started laughing again. "You're lucky you don't cut your fingers off..."

"I challenge you to a sword duel with me. If I win than you can say nothing about seeing me watching the other students."

Folding her arms in front of her, "Okay, so what do I get if you don't win? It's gotta be something worth my time." Buffy said smugly.

"Uh, what do you want?" Alatariël asked.

"You are just too too easy. Well it's gotta be something worthwhile." An evil idea occurred to Buffy and she smiled. "A night with you. That'll be worth my doing all this."

"Uhhh, together...at night? You and me?"

"Yes to both. You and I...dinner."

"Oh I see, err, how about something else? Like if I win you have to teach me how to use a sword!" Alatariël countered.

"Oh I'll be happy to give you 'lessons'..."Buffy said with a 'cat-that-ate-the-canary-grin'.

Alatariël found herself blushing brightly at the implications she read in this stranger's voice and face. "Uhmm, errr...okay." Alatariël found herself suddenly nervous.

Buffy looked at the young girl, "Before we fight, one thing; I want to know your name."

Holding herself proudly, "My name is Alatariël, daughter of Thranduil."

"Well Alatariël daughter of Thranduil. My name here is Farathir."

Alatariël studied the face of the woman as she drew her sword. She could see that the woman was not an Elf but of Men, she wasn't sure why she didn't notice that at first, but now it was very obvious which also made her curious since she couldn't remember any Men being allowed in Lorien. "Are you ready? Draw your sword!"

Smirking, "That's okay, you attack first." Buffy offered before slipping into a low, defensive stance. "Well what are you waiting for? A flinkin invitation?" Buffy taunted the girl as she made no move to attack.

Alatariël felt her pride pricked as she was mocked by the girl and her sword thrust forward straight at the woman's chest, only to see her blade hit air as the woman moved out of the way with ease. Shocked at this, Alatariël quickly realized she'd over-extended herself and was off-balance and pulled back as she tried keeping the woman in front of her.

"Never try for a first blow kill in the start of a fight. They usually don't work and they leave you over-extended and vulnerable for several seconds." Buffy commented evenly as she watched the girl's reaction.

Alatariël said nothing but settled down to a series of fast thrusts and swings set to try and force her opponent off-balance. But for all the speed of her attack, Alatariël was finding that none of them were coming close to hitting Farathir. If anything she seemed to dodge them all even as she continued to comment and evaluate her own attacks and Farathir had yet to even draw her own sword...

"Good, now you're thinking to your strength's. Fast attacks like that can keep your opponent off-guard, but they can work better if you combine them by changing your attack styles and throwing your opponent off." Buffy reached over her shoulder, drawing her curved, long sword for the first time. Buffy's blade knocked Alatariël's up before she tried a fast thrust but the girl recovered quickly, dodging sideways to avoid the sword and Buffy only cut the material of her shirt. "Good." Buffy said even as her free hand smacked the flat of the Alatariël's blade, knocking it sideways and Buffy instantly stepped inside the girl's reach, dropping her sword as she did. Both fists hit Alatariël, one in the stomach and the other in the chest and Buffy saw the girl stumble back, gasping for breath as Buffy recovered her sword and circled her, giving Alatariël time to recover. "You have to expect the unexpected. Weird thing to say, but it's actually true." Buffy said calmly as she stopped circling Alatariël and parried Alatariël's sword with her own.

Alatariël was feeling frustrated, she knew that she was good, but this Farathir just seemed to flow and move like water. It made trying to pin her down almost impossible and highly frustrating. "Do you always talk this much? It's a wonder you haven't been killed yet!"

"Me get killed during one of my monologues with the bad guys?" Buffy asked as she ducked and rolled under Alatariël's swing, coming up to her feet, her sword in front of her. "Not a chance. Think what that would do to my rep!" This had been fun, but she had to get back soon so it was time to end this little 'diversion'. Buffy let the girl close and when Alatariël was close enough threw small amount of dirt at Alatariël's face. Smiling, Buffy saw Alatariël dodge her head out of the way and Buffy dropped low, her leg swinging out and knocked Alatariël off her feet. Grabbing Alatariël's sword as she dropped it Buffy tossed it away and pinned Alatariël to the ground by sitting on her chest. "Hmm, comfy here. Too bad I have to go. It was fun Princess." With that Buffy kissed the Elf girl on the nose and jumped up into the trees, leaping from tree to tree as she headed back to where she knew Haldir was waiting for her to arrive.

Alatariël lay on the ground after Farathir disappeared, she was both intrigued and a bit frightened of this stranger who so easily disarmed her and wandered through the forest of Lorien. Alatariël touched her nose with a finger and looked at it, unsure of what that kiss meant. Getting up Alatariël brushed her clothes off, picked up her sword and started back, she had answers to find about this woman before they met next.

Buffy jumped down once she was in sight of her house, standing in front was a disapproving Haldir.

"You are late. Why must you be late and why are you carrying your sword?"

"Yeah I am and I can because we both know that Galadriel said I could. Anything else?" Buffy's annoyance at Haldir's nagging was clear.

Sighing as Farathir walked by and into her house. "That woman is going to send me to the Havens at an early age!"

**Continued in Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

1 Week Later  
8 Tuilë (April 5th) 534 TA

Galadriel had heard the quiet questions from Alatariël about a 'mystery woman' she had seen in the forest and smiled. After a week of making sure Alatariël couldn't find much of anything about Farathir, it was now time to drop a few bread crumbs and see where it led Alatariël next.

"Oh her?" Galadriel said casually. "She has been our 'guest' for the last several seasons. Her name is Farathir, why do you ask Alatariël?"

"Oh, uh...you see I saw her and I was worried she didn't belong here or there..." Alatariël stammered. Trying to recover her composure, Alatariël tried a different angle for the conversation. "Do you know her?"

"Know her? More than most, but she is a very private person. She does not talk of her past and her privacy is just that...hers. You seem very curious about Farathir, are you sure you only glimpsed her from afar?" Galadriel asked as she fought to hide the smile from coming out as it was obvious to anyone that Alatariël had clearly done more than just 'see' Farathir from a distance. Galadriel had already consulted her Mirror and received a hint about those two, a possible change in the future if things were handled carefully and without interference. Of course that still left King Thranduil who would not be at all thrilled at the thought of his daughter and one of Sauron's most feared Generals as anything other than enemies.

"I uh, wanted to ask a question...about Farathir that is." Alatariël asked as she tried to hide her nervousness from Lady Galadriel, "Is Farathir a skilled swordsman? When I saw her for a few seconds she had a sword and was doing some kind of dancing drill or something."

"Was she now? Indeed. Well, what I do know is that Farathir does have some skill with the sword..." Galadriel paused as a sealed message was handed to her, on it was the name; _Alatariël, daughter of Thranduil. _"I believe this is for you." Galadriel said as she handed the letter to Alatariël.

Alatariël took the message and opened it, inside it read_; Alatariël, Tonight. Dinner. Us. -- Farathir_

"Alatariël, is everything okay?" Galadriel asked with feigned concern, having already recognized Buffy's handwriting.

"Oh uh...yes. It was nothing, just a reminder of things I need to take care of tonight...today actually! Well I must be going. Thank you for speaking with me Lady Galadriel. Bye!" Alatariël ran back to her quarters and started giving her attendants orders to prepare dinner for an important guest this evening when her older brother walked in and saw the commotion.

"Alatariël, what's going on? Why is everyone running around?"

"I'm...uh, having a...friend...stop by for dinner tonight. I want everything set up and perfect before...they, get here!" Alatariël said trying to avoid using words like she to her brother who was a worrywart and a pest when it came to the idea of his little sister seeing someone or anyone for that matter. Not that she was seeing Farathir, but she'd made a promise to Farathir and she wasn't going to break it.

"Uh, huh, try again little Sis. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Look, I lost a bet and so I owe my guest dinner is all." Alatariël explained as she left out a few details.

"Right. Well I want to meet your mystery-man guest before you sit down with him. Understood?"

"Look here Legolas Greenleaf! You may be my older brother, but you're not ada!"

"And you should thank every one of the Valar for that too! Look, I'll just meet him so that I can tell dad I know who you had dinner with and that he was okay."

"Alright." Alatariël agreed and turned her back as she started picking out a dress for this evening...

Evening (Same Day)  
8 Tuilë (April 5th) 534 TA

Legolas waited impatiently for Alatariël's dinner guest to arrive when he saw the Watchwarden, Haldir and someone a little shorter walking next to him. The two spoke briefly and then Legolas saw Haldir nod before walking away. As the second person came closer Legolas saw he was wearing dark clothes and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that ran to his waist when Legolas saw who it was. Jumping in front of her, Legolas drew one of his daggers and pointed at her. "Stop right there! You'll go no farther or closer to my sister, Heleg Naur!"

Buffy wasn't amused when the Elf she saw jumped in front of her and pointed a dagger at her. "Look here," Buffy started but she was cut off.

"Farathir! You've made it!" Alatariël called out as she saw Farathir standing by Legolas. As she quickly walked up, Alatariël's good mood vanished when she saw Legolas holding a long dagger towards Farathir. "LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!" Alatariël yelled. "You will stop humiliating me by pointing that dagger at my guest and you will go away!" Alatariël ordered, her voice holding not an inch of room for compromise.

Legolas saw his sister wasn't going to back down and making a fight of it in front of her wouldn't do anyone any good, although it might amuse this creature of Sauron's, one of his Bone Queens. "Do you know who this is Alatariël?" Legolas asked as he unhappily sheathed the dagger.

"Yes, her name is Farathir and she is my guest, as well as a guest here of Lady Galadriel's. Anything else isn't important right now."

Without another word Legolas stomped away, seeking out Haldir who had been talking to Heleg Naur and to get some answers. As he turned the corner Legolas almost ran into Haldir who stood leaning against the wall. "Why are you allowing that creature here? I thought she and the other ilk like her were dead, killed off during the end of the War!"

"By creature I take it you've met Farathir. Any questions you have can wait as I don't have the answers, but I know someone who does..." Haldir said and was going to enjoy the show when Legolas confronted Galadriel on this idea of hers.

Galadriel heard the knocking on her chamber door and walked over, opening the door to see an amused looking Haldir and one very upset Legolas Greenleaf, King Thranduil's eldest son and older brother to one Alatariël Greenleaf. "Yes? What is it? It is late."

"I believe you know what the problem is, my Lady. One dinner date between Farathir and Alatariël..." Haldir left off, knowing that Galadriel could take it from there.

"I see, come in then."

Legolas waited before saying anything foolish, angry he was and for a good reason, but yelling and carrying on with the ruler of the land you are visiting is stupid. "I thought the Bone Queens had been executed, so what is Heleg Naur doing in Lorien...Lady Galadriel."

"No one ever said that they had been executed, merely that judgment had been passed on them. Do you kill an animal that is wounded and helpless before you Legolas Greenleaf?"

"If it is dying or mad and will kill others. Than yes, out of mercy for it and the other creatures of the forest."

Galadriel nodded, "Well said. But could you have coldly murdered them as they were chained up?"

"No." Legolas admitted, "I am not a murderer."

"No you're not and neither were they." Galadriel said and saw the look of utter shock on Legolas's face, "Rather they were forced down that path by forces they could not control." Galadriel gathered her thoughts as she considered what and how much to tell Legolas for he may pass that knowledge onto his father, Thranduil. "I never said that they were innocent babes." Galadriel amended when she saw the shocked look on Legolas's face. "Come with me, there is something you must see." Galadriel said as she pulled a cloak on and strode out of the room towards her private sanctum. "Know that few are the people who have been in my sanctum Legolas, fewer still have gazed upon my Mirror."

"So then why have you brought me and what does this have to do with Alatariël and Heleg Naur?" Legolas asked impatiently.

"Your sister is important because she is the unstable element that can change things for the better and she is not having dinner with Heleg Naur, Sauron's General and his Bone Queen, she is instead having dinner with a young woman who I am trying to heal and her name is Farathir Guruthos."

"NO! That is Sauron's dog-servant. We all know she and her fellow General would do anything he commanded!" Legolas said angrily "And I will not allow her to be near my sister!"

"You will do absolutely nothing of the sort!" Galadriel commanded and Nenya flared to life on her finger freezing Legolas where he stood. "We stand on a cusp of possibilities this night Legolas Greenleaf! On one hand there is the very strong possibility of Farathir returning to Sauron still filled with anger and hatred of the Elves and then there is the other channel of fate. One where Farathir resists Sauron's Call because of events that have changed her, caused her to remember her past and not be ruled by it or those who caused her pain. Which one would you choose for her and Bronwe?" With a mental command Galadriel released the spell's hold on Legolas.

Legolas stood still, he'd felt the spell holding him disappear but didn't move as the thought over what Galadriel had said to him. "What does Alatariël have to do with all this?" Legolas asked finally through clenched teeth.

Galadriel let go of the breath she had been holding, "Much. With her influence in Farathir's life both she and later on Bronwe will no longer see Elves as 'the enemy' they have known that we are. Creatures that are no better than Sauron..."

Frowning, "What do you mean? Why would anyone see us as no better than Sauron? The only ones who would see us that way are the twisted servants of the Enemy, Sauron."

Galadriel shook her head, sadness in her eyes, "If only that was true Legolas. Some people do not trust us because they do not understand us, others fear us because we are strange and then there are those who like Bronwe and Farathir who have been hunted by us..." The Queen of Lothlorien ruthlessly cut off Legolas's attempt to interrupt her, "You will _be silent and __**listen**_, or I will _make_ you be silent." As the Prince recoiled from her unexpected reaction, she continued, "Long ago, just after the time of the forging of the Great Rings two people came to us in search for sanctuary from Sauron, instead of greeting them we hunted them like animals. We created our own worst enemy, more so than Sauron, for unlike he, they 'knew' that Elves were no better than him and the only way to survive was to destroy us." Galadriel saw the doubt on Legolas's face, "You doubt me and that is understandable. Come," Galadriel said, guiding Legolas to the mirror.

"What will I see?" Legolas asked softly as he looked at his reflection in the pool of water.

"The past of what was, what is and what may be..." Galadriel said enigmatically as she poured the Water in the Mirror. "Look past the surface Legolas, look past your mirrored reflection and see what was and is no more..."

Legolas stopped trying to force his eyes past the mirrored surface of the water, as soon as he did that Legolas saw two women, The Bone Queens! was the first thing that popped into his mind, but even as it did Legolas could see that they somehow looked 'different' or at least Heleg Naur did. The image changed as it showed the two women making their way through a rough forest. Neither woman wore armour, but instead wore mis-matched clothes that looked well worn and both of them carried swords. But no armour or retainers traveled with them, they were alone. Then Legolas saw them standing and talking to a group of Elves and leaned forward, trying to hear what was being said.

"We know who you are! Begone! The Kingdom of Eregion wants nothing to do with the likes of you, servants of Sauron!!" The Elf spat the last out as if the very name tasted foul.

"But that's not us!" Legolas saw the brunette girl protest even as his mind added her name, Amlug Ruth - Dragon's Rage, protest. "We didn't have anything to do with it by choice!"

"No matter!" Came a voice from the crowd. "I am Celebrimbor and lord of Eregion," came a voice from a tall Elf with Silver hair and a muscular physique. "You helped Sauron fool us when he was disguised as Annatar and forge the One Ring. Begone, your kind is not welcome here!"

"We didn't know! Why can't you believe us? All we want is someplace safe to stay, we don't even belong in this crazy world!!" Heleg Naur yelled angrily.

A cold look came over Celebrimbor, "You have 12 hours to get yourself off Elven lands or you will be hunted down like the dogs you are!"

Legolas blinked and the image changed again, this time he saw Heleg and Amlug talking quietly, "She's important to me Faith. I don't want to lose her anymore than I do you..."

"I know B and I'll help you get her out of there..."

Then Legolas saw something he knew was impossible, Barad-Dûr was rebuilt and surrounding it were thousands and thousands of Orcs... then he saw an enormous, lidless, red Eye before something jerked him backwards breaking the connection and ending the vision...

"Wha-what was that?" Legolas asked shakily.

"You have glimpsed the future, which is a dangerous thing. But you also saw a section of the past, knowing now what you have learned, what will be your decision now? Will you return to your sister destroying something before it is yet even born or will you heed what you have seen tonight and use patience instead and wait, keeping what you know now to yourself?"

Legolas hesitated for the second time tonight, torn between what he had seen and been told by Galadriel and that of his need to run back to protect his little sister from the corrupting influence of one like Heleg Naur. "I will wait for now and watch Heleg like a hawk. At the first sign of anything treacherous from her I do not trust I will kill her." Legolas said before walking out.

End Chapter Six

And Continued in Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"What was all that about?" Buffy asked innocently as she watched Legolas storm off. _Hopefully I dodged that bullet for tonight._

Frowning, "I don't know. My brother can be very strange sometimes. I hope he hasn't put you off for dinner this evening?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm starved as a matter of fact." Buffy followed Alatariël into the quarters where she was staying and was surprised by the comfortable looking table that was setup just for the two of them. Two settings on the table could be seen facing each other, Buffy walked over and remembering the lessons her mother drilled in her that every boy should do for her, Buffy instead pulled out Alatariël's chair and saw a look of surprise on her face. "A lady always has her chair pulled out for her by her guest." Buffy paraphrased but it seemed to put Alatariël at ease. A salad and soup were brought out first and Buffy was impressed by the meal, Buffy could tell that someone had put a lot of time into this. The conversation was mild, with concentrations on the weather and other inane topics until Buffy couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, will you please ask what is on your mind? I cannot take it anymore!"

"Wh-whatever do you mean?" Alatariël asked with an innocent looking face.

Putting down her fork, "Okay, I mean just that, that cutesy, innocent face that melts most men who don't think with the right parts."

"Fine." Alatariël said with a pout. "It's just I can't find anything out about you. Ever since we ran into each other I've kept wanting to know more about you and there's nothing to know it seems..."

"There's not a lot to know. I'm a woman and I like my privacy. See? Now you know as much as everyone else..."

Pouting again, "Not really, I mean okay, yes, you're a woman, but you're death itself with a sword..." Alatariël stopped as she saw a dark look in Farathir's eyes at the word Death. "Is everything okay?"

"Swords aren't a game Alatariël." Buffy said as she stood up and started pacing. "You carry one and eventually you're going to have to kill someone. That's a lot of responsibility."

Alatariël followed her guest by standing up and walking over next to her. "I know that. But I have to be able to defend myself too!"

Buffy pinned Alatariël with a hard, cold stare. "Defending yourself is running away, not using a sword to fight." Buffy began to stalk Alatariël, "Can you live with the feeling of hot blood as it gushes over your hand as you stab someone in the gut and he screams in your face. Or the sticky feeling of blood as it dries on your skin?" Buffy kept stalking Alatariël until she had her back against a wall. "Because if you can't, don't bother..." Buffy said before whirling around and walking away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that..."

"No, that's my fault, I've just got a past that comes up to bite me on the ass whenever I try to forget it sometimes."

"How about we try this again?" Alatariël suggested. "This time I don't ask any pushy questions..."

"Sounds good," Buffy said as she put her hand on the small of Alatariël's back and guided her back to the dinner table.

+

Two Hours Later...

Buffy and Alatariël were walking through the forest, side by side. "You know that story of yours reminds me of Xander."

"Who?" Alatariël asked.

"A good friend of mine, a boyfriend...well not that kind!" Buffy said as he saw that 'look' in Alatariël's eyes. "A boy who was a friend. Hence my introduction of him as a boy-friend. Anyway, Xander always had the worst luck when it came to women, God could he pick them; an Incan mummy girl, a man-eating praying mantis teacher and before I left he was dating a an ex-Vengeance demon. He was a serious demon magnet for trouble!" Buffy said, laughing hard at the memory.

"He sounds like a good friend though, when you speak of him you have this happy look on your face."

"He was a good friend to have," Buffy knew that they had been walking in circles inside the forest for hours and knew it was getting late. She also had a nagging suspicion that 'big brother' was gonna be there and didn't need any more confrontations if she could avoid it. "It's getting a little cool out, let's head back in." Buffy suggested and saw Alatariël nod reluctantly. The walk back was quiet and as they walked towards Alatariël's quarters Buffy saw an angry looking Legolas waiting for them. "Thank you for dinner. The company and the food were delicious." Buffy said just a touch louder, so that Legolas might hear her.

Alatariël blushed at the compliments, "Thank you for coming, I enjoyed myself as well..." Alatariël said unsure what to do.

Buffy stepped closer and gave Alatariël a hug, "Watch your brother's temper," Buffy whispered in Alatariël's ear before stepping back and walking back out into the night...

Alatariël walked back, her body a tingle and ignored the dark looks from her brother as she moved past him and into the guest dwelling.

"What was that?" Legolas asked angrily as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"What was what?" Alatariël asked even as she was working on how next to 'run into' Farathir.

"What did she mean by 'you were delicious'?!"

Alatariël came out of her thoughts, "That's not what she said, Farathir said that the company and dinner were delicious. I'm sure she said it that way if only to tweak your tail as it were since you were acting like an 'i-don't-know-what' earlier." Anyway what business is it of yours who I have dinner with or become friends with?" Alatariël said sharply.

Legolas started pacing, "Of course it's my business! I'm your older brother and as such with us being away from father it is my duty to make sure you do not associate with the 'wrong' element! And that person is definitely the 'wrong element'." Legolas huffed.

Alatariël felt her own temper flare at Legolas's harsh words, "Fine, then consider this your notice that Farathir will be having dinner here again, hopefully next week!"

Legolas opened and closed his mouth several times after his sister's announcement until he began to feel like a fish. Without another word Legolas turned and left his sister's room before he said something he truly would regret later.

+

Buffy returned to her little cabin only to find her own personal shadow waiting for her. "Don't you have anything better to do than to pester me?"

"No I don't, and to be quite honest it's turning into a lot of fun lately." Haldir said with a chuckle.

"Great, glad I could amuse someone during all this today, I wouldn't want it all to go to waste you know." Buffy said as she walked past Haldir. "Night."

"Good night..."

Continued in Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Eight

**Walking the Dark Road**

By Bill Gopher and Iceflame55

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning...

9 Tuilë (April 6th) 534 TA

Alatariël was pleased with how dinner had went last night, the meal and the company turned out better than she had thought and she'd had some pretty worrisome ideas on how things might turn out especially after Legolas butted in. With that thought Alatariël finished up her pastry and headed over to her brothers room so she could get some answers. Knocking on the door first, Alatariël opened the door and stepped inside where she saw Legolas having breakfast. "So little brother, you want to tell me what was going on last night?"

Legolas heard his door open and saw Alatariël walk in, he'd been waiting for this but he knew that Alatariël was still angry with him when she called him 'little brother' especially since she was the younger one. "No I don't. But you need to be more careful about who you have over for dinner." Legolas said, unable to completely let things go about Heleg Naur and his sister.

Frowning, Alatariël put her hands on her hips. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"Nothing more than what I said." Legolas said, not wishing to say anymore.

"If you meant nothing then why did you say anything at all?" Alatariël pressed.

Legolas cursed himself silently, "You just need to be more aware of who you invite to a private dinner with you. There are certain appearances that you must maintain and that includes who you dine with is all." Legolas said as he tried to re-direct this conversation. As much as he respected Galadriel and would not speak of this to his father, King Thranduil, he could not just leave this alone. Having Alatariël alone with that creature was just intolerable!

Frowning, "Legolas you are not Ada!" Shaking her head, "I do not have to justify who I have dinner with to you or Ada, so stop treating me as if I am a child."

"Than stop acting like one! You are a Royal Princess, not an ordinary girl and if you knew anything about Hel...about this Farathir you'd understand why I have such concerns about you seeing her in any way."

Alatariël heard Legolas's slip and wondered what he was going to say before he stopped himself. "Really?"

"Yes...Really." Legolas said as he tried to control his feelings about Heleg Naur.

"Fine." Alatariël said in a huff before leaving her brother as she stomped back to her room.

Alatariël wandered the castle aimlessly as her brothers words kept coming back to bother her, finally she decided enough was enough and headed out into the woods to clear her thoughts _Don't you mean to try and see if you catch a glimpse of Farathir?_ her little voice nagged.

Legolas knew he'd said enough to make Alatariël think, even just a little and was pleased with himself for not breaking his word to Galadriel about telling Alatariël who Farathir truly was. Deciding his job was done Legolas went out into the forest for a nice walk only to see the weather change and the sky darkened to black after walking for 20 minutes. "Damn, rain..." Legolas started to make his way back to the Palace only to find himself walking in circles, buffeted by strong wind gusts that blew him over constantly. As he made his way back a strong gust threw him off his feet and into the tree behind him, hitting his head hard. Falling to his hands and knees Legolas struggled to stand up only to feel something hit him on his back and knock him back down, after the second time being knocked down Legolas looked up and saw Galadriel. But not the kind and wise Elf who'd led her people through so much, but a dark and terrible version of her and Legolas felt the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"Fool of a Greenleaf!!" Galadriel's voice boomed. "Told by me you were of what might happen, you looked into my Mirror and you **saw** what was and may be. But still you refuse to listen...to **believe** what you saw! Mayhap I tried to be too gentle with you, in what you saw in the Mirror."

Legolas tried scrambling backwards from this Galadriel only to find himself unable to move as she stalked towards him, her hands reaching out for him...

"There is no running away, Foolish One. Now you will learn the possible cost of your meddling..." Galadriel said as she reached over and touched Legolas on both temples. She heard Legolas scream, but she did not relent and ruthlessly shoved all that she had learned over the centuries of the possibilities for the future into Legolas's mind...

Legolas screamed as his mind was assaulted with images he could not control, at first it was just too much for his mind to handle, but eventually they started to come clearly to him. Legolas saw the sky was darkened outside, but the sky was lit up by the flames of fires as the forest he was standing in burned around him. The moans of the dead and dying could be clearly heard and that was the sound Legolas found himself following when he saw it, _Taur-nu-fuin_ and its fortress were burning brightly. The bodies of dead Elves littered the ground as he walked into the city that was once his home, now that he knew where he was Legolas knew where he had to go, to the Palace itself.

As he walked through the streets, the bodies of dead Elves and loyal soldiers of the Bone Queens filled the ground and the air smelled like a slaughter house. Finally Legolas made it to the palace or what was still standing and made his way inside towards the Throne Room. The closer he got to the Throne Room, the deeper the slaughter of the dead lined the hallways. Legolas could piece together what happened by what he saw from where the dead lay; the closer the fighting to the Throne Room the more desperate the Elves had become in their individual last stands against the Bone Queens and their forces. Finally, Legolas arrived at the entrance to the Throne Room, he could see where one of the massive doors had been somehow blown off of its hinges and thrown backwards into the room. As he walked in Legolas saw the doors had been barricaded as well as the knot of King Thranduil's personal Guard that stood further back. Tears welled in his eyes and finally ran down his face as he walked passed the bodies of men who he'd known since he was a child, some of whom had become good friends. At the very center of the room were the 20 Elves who'd made their last stand, including his father and Fingolfin Tilwe, his Captain of the Royal Guard. But what horrified him was his father's headless corpse. Unable to take it anymore Legolas closed his eyes as he fell to his knees, howling his anger and pain, but the images didn't stop merely because his eyes were closed.

"STOP IT!! NO MORE GALADRIEL!!" Legolas screamed, praying that she would relent, and stop this torment. But it didn't stop and Legolas watched as the armies of the Bone Queens repeated this at each and every city they found. Mirkwood was the first to fall, but not the last, next came Lothlorien and Legolas wept as he saw the slaughter of every Elf who opposed them; when they were done the Bone Queens burned the forest down, leaving nothing but ash before they continued to Imladris and sweeping across Eriador and into Lindon. But they weren't fast enough to stop the destruction of the boats to the Havens by the Elves first, not that either Heleg Naur or Amlug Ruth truly cared. In a matter of months they accomplished what Sauron never could, they conquered all of Middle-Earth; even Sauron bowed to their will. For he was no longer the Master, but the Slave to the two he had dared attempt to make his pet killers...

Everywhere his visions took him all Legolas could see was the utter destruction of everything and everyone who could oppose the Bone Queens rule. Finally at last the visions he kept seeing changed, but this time they were different, different in that you watched a lion bring down a gazelle before tearing into its soft underbelly and filling its stomach. The same was true for his visions, each one now was the same as the one before it, the only difference were the details were altered from one vision to the next but they all ended the same, with the Bone Queens destroying those who opposed them...

Haldir picked Legolas up from the ground where he lay twitching from the dream-nightmare he was seeing. Turning around Haldir looked at Galadriel as she slowly walked away and a concerned frown passed over his face. Galadriel wasn't one to do such an act as invading someone's mind or to force anyone to see unless things were more serious than anyone suspected. Carefully Haldir carried the twitching Legolas back to his room, laying him down on his bed and covering Legolas with his blankets before staking a post to keep a watch on the young Prince...

Galadriel used Nenya to quell the storm as she headed over to where she knew Alatariël was hiding out from the rain. "Princess Alatariël, is that you?" Galadriel said innocently. "Everyone was worried you were caught outside in the storm that suddenly sprang up."

Alatariël walked out from where she'd taken refuge from the vicious storm, "Yes it is and I was. I do think I need some dry clothes before I do anything else..." Alatariël said as she peeled her soaking wet clothes from her body as they walked back to the Palace. Quickly they made their way back to her quarters where Alatariël headed straight into her rooms.

"So, what were you doing outside when you were caught in the rain?"

Toweling her head dry after she wrapped a towel around her to warm her chilled skin, "Honestly? I was looking for Farathir, there were some things I wanted to ask her about."

"Such as?"

"Oh, just some things my brother had to say to me this morning is all. I was hoping that Farathir could help clear them up for me." Alatariël stepped out from her bedroom dressed in an ankle-length, green dress.

"I'm not sure that that would be wise Alatariël." Galadriel said carefully.

"Oh and why is that?" Alatariël asked, wondering why Galadriel was acting odd.

Taking a minute to organise her thoughts, "Because Farathir is a private woman and may not appreciate anyone poking around her old life."

Alatariël felt confused, now it seemed that Galadriel was saying that Farathir wasn't really Farathir. "I don't understand you Lady Galadriel, what do you mean by 'her old life'?"

Galadriel knew she was swimming in dangerous waters here, but there was no other choice now that the damage had been done, "Farathir was a warrior before, she saw many dark things during her service to her...Lord, things that scarred her Spirit badly in many ways. Since she has been with us here in Lothlorien, Farathir has fought to put that life behind her and start anew. It took years upon years to draw her out of the shell she had created around herself, it would be a dark day indeed to see Farathir retreat back behind the safety of that shell once more..."

Alatariël was silent as she digested what Galadriel had both told her and not. "I see, so by my bringing up 'innocent' questions I might cause Farathir to remember something she wants forgotten..." Alatariël was staring at the floor in deep thought for a while before looking back up at Galadriel. "Is there anything you 'can' tell me then? I am not asking you to break a confidence with her, but I really do want to understand Farathir better."

"Not more than what I've said beyond two things; do not press Farathir on her past. If she wants to talk, she will. And in general, Farathir does not trust Elves." Galadriel saw the shocked look on Alatariël's face. "Yes I know, you are surprised and confused by this. I can tell you that when Farathir was much younger...there was an incident between some Elves, Farathir and her ShieldMate, Bronwe. When it was over, Farathir returned to her...Lord, angry, bitter and hurt. Thereafter Farathir killed any Elf warrior she met, seeing only those who hunted her like an animal."

Alatariël tried hiding her shock and surprise at this, "What became of the ones who hunted her and her ShieldMate?" Alatariël asked and noticed that Galadriel didn't answer her question.

"It took many many years after she arrived here for me to breach that wall and show Farathir that what she knew of Elves was not true of us all. The fact that she has taken an interest in you as she has goes beyond words, Alatariël. You must make patience and understanding your watch-words with Farathir, do you understand?"

"Yes," Alatariël answered, "What of her ShieldMate? You did not say what happened to her, did she die?" Alatariël asked, suspecting that that might be part of the cause for Farathir's anger and distrust of Elves as well.

One eyebrow went up on Galadriel's face, "No. She survived with her Spirit just as scarred in her own way as Farathir, but later on they were forced to separate. Since then Farathir has lived alone except for my visits and of course the Marchwarden who keeps his eye on Farathir as well."

"I see..." was all Alatariël could manage. Even this little bit of knowledge floored her and she suspected this was only the beginning. "Thank you. If it does not seem rude, I would like to be alone now. I have many things to think on after this conversation."

Galadriel nodded, "Of course Alatariël, if you need me you know where I can be found," she said as she headed towards the door to leave Alatariël to her thoughts.

"Lady Galadriel!" Alatariël called out just as she had her hand on the door and started to open it. "Thank you for stopping me from making a grave mistake."

Galadriel nodded, but she felt uncertain suddenly at Alatariël's ominous sounding words since they could mean two things and only one of them good…

**Continued in Chapter Nine**

**Glossary**

Buffy Anne Summers - resident of Earth and Vampire Slayer.

Heleg Naur - Means "Ice Flame" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Buffy was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Akûl Ghaash - Ice Flame in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Buffy was known by the Orcs of Mordor.

Farathir Guruthos - "Death's Hunter" and the name Buffy Summers was given by Galadriel during her stay in Lothlórien, early in the Third Age.

Faith Lehane - resident of Earth and fellow Chosen One of Buffy Summers and Vampire Slayer.

Amlug Ruth - Means "Dragon's Rage" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Faith was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Kulkotar Thraang - Dragon's Rage in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Faith was known as by the Orcs of Mordor.

Browne - Elvish for "Faith", name Faith was given by Vardathoron the Healer in Imladris (Rivendell), early Third Age.

Haldir - Marchwarden for Lothlórien along with his brothers Rumil and Orophin.

Vardathoron - Chief Healer of Imladris, Vardathoron was known for her short temper and her amazing skills as a Healer.

SA - Second Age

TA - Third Age

Ada - Father

Helegnen - Icy One

Imladris – Elven name for Rivendell.

Nenya – The Ring of Water and one of the Three Elvish Rings of Power. Its only adornment was a diamond.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Walking the Dark Road**

By Bill Gopher and Iceflame55

Author's Notes – Okay, a bit of a short short chapter, enjoy though!

**Chapter Nine**

Evening

9 Tuilë (April 6th) 534 TA

Galadriel had just reached her sleeping quarters when she heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned to see Haldir catching up with her, his temper barely leashed. "Come to have a 'talk' with me, Haldir?" Seeing no response from the Marchwarden, "Come inside where we can speak freely." Galadriel said as she stepped inside and detoured for her side room.

"My lady, I respect you like no other. But what you did tonight was wrong. What could have Prince Legolas have done that warranted your actions to him?"

"He broke his word to me, he endangered the life of his sister, and lastly he put all of Middle Earth in the direst of jeopardy by nearly re-awakening the ire of the Bone Queens in all their fury."

A look of shock came over Haldir's face, "What?! How?"

"Legolas chose to give Alatariël just enough information to peak her curiousity and go in search of Farathir. When it was over Farathir might well have killed Alatariël, having felt she was 'betrayed' once again by the Elves. And when the One Ring was found they would have returned to Sauron, eventually destroying and enslaving all of Middle-Earth, including Sauron himself!"

"How could even they do that?" Haldir asked unable to believe such a thing was even possible.

"If Farathir and Bronwe return to Mordor voluntarily and 'before' Sauron, they will be the ones to rebuild the Black Gate and Barad-dur. It will not be Sauron we would face, but them and by the time Sauron is able to return they will have recovered the One Ring. The battle between the Bone Queens and Sauron would be so massive as to dwarf anything you could imagine, but in the end Sauron would lose to them and they would complete the one thing that neither Sauron nor Morgoth was ever able to do... They would overrun and conquer all of Middle-Earth under their combined rule...

Haldir blanched as he understood what drove Galadriel to do what she had with Prince Legolas. "I see, but there was no other way for him to learn the cost of his mistake?"

"No, not and keep him from trying to influence Alatariël against Farathir. For what it is worth, I have done what I could with Alatariël, sharing what information I could. But she must learn the truth only when she is ready and she is not... not yet."

"Very well. Thank you for speaking with me. I will keep an eye on Prince Legolas and insure he does not fall back on any mischief."

Nodding, "Thank you," Galadriel said before Haldir left.

Legolas woke to a pounding headache and a very dry mouth, sitting up Legolas felt his stomach start to rebel when he heard a voice, "Try putting your head between your legs and breathing slowly..." As he looked up Legolas saw Haldir sitting across the room from him.

"So, are you here to laugh at me or to make sure I don't do something more stupid?" Legolas asked with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

One eyebrow went up, "More of the second than the first. Plus I told Lady Galadriel I'd keep an eye on you." Haldir went on to say.

"I see. Well in that case you can tell Galadriel to not worry, I won't be saying anything more to Alatariël about Heleg Naur..."

"That Prince Legolas is part of the problem, Lady Galadriel is not asking you to stop talking to Alatariël or worrying about her. You see Heleg Naur is not who Farathir is, at least not anymore." Haldir shifted his position slightly, "I've watched Helegnen as she was known after arriving here over 200 years ago and you're making the same mistake I was back then. I couldn't get past who she'd been. I'd gone to war with King Gil-Galad and we'd faced both of them and by the Valar could they fight! Those were hard fought battles against those two, although we were lucky to have only faced them one at a time. But every time we crossed swords with their armies the fields ran red with the blood of far too many Elves."

Legolas kept quiet, knowing all too few of those who went to war against Sauron ever spoke of it. "I had heard that the Bone Queens were skilled tacticians and warriors."

Nodding, "Yes, more than you could imagine young Prince. I saw Amlug Ruth face King Gil-Galad..." Haldir trailed off as the memories of that day slowly came back, "It was at the Delvish Cross, we had just broken through the Isenguarde when we ran into Amlug Ruth's forces. The scouts pulled back reporting what they'd seen and the King readied us for battle." Haldir paused briefly before continuing, "We were over 20,000 strong when we fought against Amlug's troops, not Orcs and Trolls mind you, but Men they were and just as determined to kill us as we were to return the favor. For a full day it was attack and counter-attack until finally night fell and we pulled back to gather our wounded and rest. But even the night didn't end the battle, for at midnight Amlug attacked our lines on the flanks punching through our light forces and right into our camps! Desperately, many of us grabbed what weapons we had and rushed into battle to hold them off." Haldir looked at the astonished Legolas, "Can you imagine it? Men, Legolas, who can't see at night nearly as well as we can, and yet it was all we could do to just hold our ground! Then once we were fully engaged with the flank attacks, Amlug herself lead the second part of her plan, she had 4,000 cavalry attack us in the rear from both flanks and charge towards the front, but this time they cut through us like a hot knife through butter..."

Legolas sat dumbfounded at the respect he heard in Haldir's voice so far, not anger or hate, but actual respect!

"Amlug tore through us and headed straight for the front lines thinking to crush us or at least destroy so much of our forces we'd have no choice but to withdraw."

"What stopped her?"

"Gil-Galad, his personal guard and about 3,000 Elves he'd pulled off the front lines. He set up a wall of 2000 pikemen with Archers in back for support, another 1,000 swords stood waiting. She never stopped or hesitated, Amlug knew the cost would be high, but if she failed we would be able to join King Elendil and Lord Elrond's army to the south." Haldir stopped unable to continue as the memory of what happened threatened to overwhelm him, once more he could hear the screams of the dying and the foul smell of death. "She almost broke the line..." Haldir said finally, "She and her personal Guards broke through and headed straight for where the King was directing the battle with his own personal Guardsmen. As soon as they hit our line it became a free-for-all, once it seemed the fighting came to a stop as everyone turned to watch the King battle Amlug Ruth herself. By the Valar what a fight! Both of them were a blur, with strikes and parries that were almost too fast for the eye to see. One blow from the twin long swords Amlug carried took Gil-Galad's helmet off even as his spear _Aeglos_ pierced her shoulder a moment later, Despite the wounds they inflicted on each other, they fought as if they could not be stopped by anything short of death, their moves a blur of shimmering steel and sparks where their weapons met highlighting particularly furious blows and still they both fought with blinding speed and power. It was over only when Amlug saw that she could not win and that it was just her and the survivors of her Guard. As Amlug backed away, a broad smile on her face, she said something we couldn't hear and then fought her way back out, gathering what men of hers were still alive as she went. The attack ended shortly after that, and while she didn't crush us as she had intended, she did manage to delay us by at least two months. She came closer than any of us that survived that night ever wanted to admit to breaking our army."

Legolas was burning with curiousity inside, "What did she say to King Gil-Galad? Did you ever find out?"

"Yes. She told the King 'Thank you. It was fun.' "

It was then that a light went off over Legolas's head as he realized something, "You were in King Gil-Galad's personal guard, weren't you?!"

Haldir nodded, pleased that Legolas had picked up on that so soon after the trauma of the visions, "Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For several reasons, foremost of which is it took me far too long to finally understand that those two aren't Sauron. You don't have to forgive them or forget what they did, but those were roles they were forced into, not chosen. See Farathir for who she is now in addition to what she did and why and judge her on that, not just what you've been told." Standing up, "And since you are not going to die, I am going to go and get some rest Prince Legolas. Good day." Haldir said before leaving Legolas to his thoughts.

**Continued in Chapter 10**

**Glossary**

Buffy Anne Summers - resident of Earth and Vampire Slayer.

Heleg Naur - Means "Ice Flame" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Buffy was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Akûl Ghaash - Ice Flame in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Buffy was known by the Orcs of Mordor.

Farathir Guruthos - "Death's Hunter" and the name Buffy Summers was given by Galadriel during her stay in Lothlórien, early in the Third Age.

Faith Lehane - resident of Earth and fellow Chosen One of Buffy Summers and Vampire Slayer.

Amlug Ruth - Means "Dragon's Rage" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Faith was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Kulkotar Thraang - Dragon's Rage in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Faith was known as by the Orcs of Mordor.

Browne - Elvish for "Faith", name Faith was given by Vardathoron the Healer in Imladris (Rivendell), early Third Age.

Haldir - Marchwarden for Lothlórien along with his brothers Rumil and Orophin.

Vardathoron - Chief Healer of Imladris, Vardathoron was known for her short temper and her amazing skills as a Healer.

SA - Second Age

TA - Third Age

Ada - Father

Helegnen - Icy One

Imladris – Elven name for Rivendell.

Nenya – The Ring of Water and one of the Three Elvish Rings of Power. Its only adornment was a diamond.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

12 Tuilë (April 9th) 534 TA

Alatariël had much to think on that day and the next, in the end she dressed and headed out into the forest where she had seen Farathir that day. Walking around she was tempted to call Farathir's name, but decided against it. After coming out and searching in an ever-widening circle for two days Alatariël knew she wasn't going to find Farathir this way and went back to the one person who would know where to find her.

Galadriel looked up at her maid-in-waiting who touched her shoulder and saw Alatariël walking towards her. "Good afternoon Alatariël. What brings you here today?"

"Just a question. I was wondering if you could get a letter to Farathir." Alatariël asked, "You see I was looking for her when it occurred to me that I have no idea where she lives or how to get in touch with her."

"I think that I can help you with that." Galadriel said with a smile.

Buffy held in her hands the letter that Galadriel had delivered, part of her wanted to crumple it up and forget about it, but another part wondered just 'what if'...what if it wasn't a lie? Shaking her head, No! It's just the few I've met that are actually 'human' so to speak, not the majority of the Elves. I've seen what they're really like...

One Week later...

16 Tuilë (April 13th) 534 TA

Alatariël was excited about today because today was the day that Farathir had finally relented and was going to start giving her sword lessons. Oh she knew how to wield a sword, but after that first day something just told her that learning from Farathir would be studying at the feet of a true BladeMaster...

+

Another Week later...

26 Tuilë (April 23rd) 534 TA

Alatariël was tired, the workouts Farathir was putting her through were more thorough than anything else she had ever done and she couldn't even blame Farathir either since Farathir told her what she needed to do, then went through the paces until Farathir was satisfied she had the basics down. After that it was all in her own hands as to how much work she was willing to put into the drills Farathir showed her. Which, in retrospect, made it all that much harder since she couldn't say it was Farathir that was making her put so much effort into this and she suspected it was also a test of Farathir's to see how much she was willing to work.

Farathir watched from the branch above where Alatariël was working out, she had to admit though she was surprised. Most of the physical workouts were to build up endurance and speed. There wasn't anything she could do to change reaction time, but having Alatariël running with the special weights on her arms and legs were just part of the process. It was also to see how much she was willing to put into this, if Alatariël did just a little, than that's all the effort she would have put in to teach her and so on. But to her very great surprise Alatariël actually put her all into the drills she'd given her, given a few months time and she knew that Alatariël would be damned deadly to anyone who tried crossing swords with her. Of course the next big question was whether 'she' was willing to put in that time to help Alatariël become that good...

As usual things were taken out of her hands when to her very great surprise Buffy found Alatariël standing on her doorstep one morning waiting for her with a basket of muffins and various fruits. Throwing her uncertainties to the winds Buffy invited Alatariël inside and led her towards the kitchen which was had a large bay window that let the sunlight in during the summer mornings...

"So, do you do this a lot or is it just you buttering up your teacher so she's not so hard on you today?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"I've never done this at all actually," Alatariël said with a bright blush.

"No? Well you'll have to do it more often, because I don't get breakfast almost in bed and these muffins are delicious!" Buffy said before taking a bite of the strawberry muffin.

Two Weeks Later...

40 Tuilë (May 7th) 534 TA

To Buffy's surprise Alatariël had continued coming over and bringing breakfast with her each day, in the afternoon they had continued their master/student relationship but Buffy could feel it was different now. There was a closeness between them that lay very close to a feeling of intimacy that tended to make Buffy feel antsy at times and they'd even managed to have dinner several times that ended with Buffy feeling so comfortable that she opened up more, telling Alatariël more of her friends and some of their adventures.

**6 Weeks Later...**

21 Lairë (June 11th) 534 TA

Alatariël was luxuriating in the hot springs Farathir had first showed her over a week ago, sinking down so that the water came up to her chin Alatariël heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Farathir walking over and dressed in a midnight blue robe. Once she was at the edge Alatariël watched as Farathir slipped the robe off and stepped into the hot spring with her. "Hi there, I wasn't expecting you to join me."

Buffy stopped at Alatariël's words, "Would you rather I give you some privacy?" Buffy heard herself ask as she started to move back out.

"NO!" Alatariël said quickly, "It's just I'm surprised, you've never joined me before is what I meant." Seeing Farathir relax and slide into the water Alatariël took the time to look at her and saw several scars and to her surprise the large tattoo of a dragon's head that covered most of her back while the rest of the body seemed to coil itself around Farathir's body. A part of her had to admit too that Farathir had a very attractive body.

Buffy was having mixed feelings about this now that she was in the springs, naked, and with Alatariël. And of course there were the conflicting feelings she had lately, the ones where she was finding herself wondering what Alatariël looked like naked, to feel her skin beneath her hand and know if it was as smooth as it looked.

"Are you okay?" Alatariël asked even as she saw the smoldering look in Farathir's eyes that strangely didn't frighten her.

"Yes...mostly...sort of. I just have a lot on my mind 'Tari, that's all."

"I was wondering about that, why do you call me 'tari?"

"It's just a nick-name is all. On my world we do that with people who are in our lives...sometimes..." Buffy trailed off as she realized that she really thought of Alatariël as a friend and something else...

To Alatariël's own personal surprise was the fact that she was attracted to Farathir, oh she wasn't an innocent in the ways of love, but same-sex pairings were rare among Elves and to have thoughts of a non-Elf were almost unheard of since Luthien and Beren...

"You've come far the last few weeks 'Tari, you should be very proud of yourself. Not many people could keep up the pace I've set for you so far..."

Blushing, "Thank you," said Alatariël, "Have you trained many others with the sword?"

"Yes and no. More than you'd think, but not that many personally." Buffy felt herself getting antsy as she tried repressing the need to touch Alatariël. "Look, I'm gonna go and get some rest. You stay here and relax, I'll see you day after tomorrow..." With that Buffy quickly exited the hot spring, grabbing her robe and walking as fast as possible away.

Alatariël found herself blushing once again as he watched Farathir get up and leave, unable to tear her eyes away from Farathir's shapely form. _Gods, what am I going to do? Am I really falling for a woman and of the race of Men no less?_

Buffy paced back and forth inside her home, her mind awash with a plethora of conflicting emotions. On one hand she trusted Alatariël, really really trusted her. She couldn't sense a single, solitary, deceitful bone in that girl's entire body and that was just part of the problem. Where did that put Galadriel and Haldir and quite a few other Elves that she knew? None of them had tried to lie or deceive her in any way and if those Elves were the norm instead of the exception than what was the truth about the Elves that she knew in her heart. The truth that all Elves were EVIL...

Of course that left the other huge problem, Buffy was deeply attracted to Alatariël, there was no denying it anymore. The feelings she had went beyond just lust and while it wasn't love, it wasn't that far from it either, all of which left her feeling twisted and confused inside. Over the many years, she and Faith had had other partners, it was inevitable and neither woman begrudged the other for it. But this wasn't just a matter of Alatariël being a pleasant distraction, somehow this girl had wormed her way past the defenses around her and found a home near her heart and right now it was becoming too much for her. Too many of her world views were altering or she was seeing the Elves for who they really were or was she?? Frustrated and angry Buffy put her fist through the wood wall. "Why can't this just be a simple fuck?!" Buffy yelled at the top of her lungs. Running to her bedroom Buffy pulled out a travelling pack and started stuffing clothes she'd need in it before adding some other items. Walking around the room Buffy started pulling out the weapons she'd secreted around the room and the rest of the house, when she was done Buffy walked over to her desk and sat down, pulling out a parchment and pen and started writing. When she was done Buffy rolled the letter up and walked outside to the back where a message bird sat on a post, sliding the letter into the message tube and securing it. Holding her arm out Buffy steadied her arm as the large red hawk jumped up onto her wrist where she wore a thick leather glove. "Go to Vardatharon and Imladris." Buffy said in Elvish and the hawk leapt up into the night sky...

**Imladris**

**3 Days Later...**

24 Lairë (June 14th) 534 TA

Faith saw the message tube Varda was holding and took a deep breath, she'd felt the panic and confusion echoing down their Bond from Buffy and now the letter only confirmed that something was VERY wrong. Hiding her worried behind a smile, "Morning Varda. Message from Farathir?" Faith asked, already knowing the answer.

"Good Morn, Bronwe." Varda said with a pleasant smile. "And yes it is, how did you know?"

Shrugging lightly, "Who else is gonna write me?" was Faith's answer as she reached out and took the message tube from Varda.

"Very well, I have some things to do this morn. I'll try and stop by later this afternoon so we can continue our Chest game."

"Chess, Varda and good."

Faith walked back to her cabin, not willing to open the letter until she had some privacy. Once she was inside Faith quickly opened the tube and pulled the letter out;

_Faith,_

_I'm not sure who I am anymore or what's the truth, all I do know is that I need to get away and think. I met an Elf-girl named Alatariël and everything's on its ear. I don't want her as a bed-mate, but more and I don't understand how I could fall for someone that's an Elf, I just know I have... Please forgive me, I'm so confused right now and I only wish you were here to help me... I'm going to the White Mountains where we found that old, abandoned dragon's lair all those years ago. I figure they'll never think to look for me here, East towards Mordor, yes, but not here. Maybe I can figure it out if I can just think a little. I'm sorry for all the shit that's gonna come down on you because I'm running away. I miss you more than words can say right now._

_Love Eternally,_

_Buffy_

28 Lairë (June 18th) 533 TA

Alatariël was worried, at first she thought the first week that Farathir didn't show up was a test of some sort, but her nagging little voice said that something was wrong and by the time another five days passed her little worries were now full-blown fears. Deciding that enough was enough Alatariël headed over to Farathir's house as quickly as possible. At a first glance nothing seemed wrong, but her cottage just felt empty, as if its heart was missing. Without going inside Alatariël walked around the cabin looking inside the cabin from the few windows, but there was nothing to see. With her fears confirmed Alatariël headed back to the palace and Galadriel who she knew had the answers she needed...

"It's true, my Lady. Farathir is gone, her cabin lies empty for at least the last four days." Haldir was reporting when he heard footsteps behind him and turned partially to see Princess Alatariël. "And now more than just we two now know this..."

"Lady Galadriel, we need to talk..." Alatariël said firmly.

Galadriel held back her smile at her Alatariël's resolute attitude. "Indeed we do Alatariël. Close the door behind you please." Shifting her attention back to the Marchwarden, "Haldir, would you please go and collect Prince Legolas and bring him here, this way I do not have to repeat this story twice."

"Yes, my Lady." Haldir said before leaving to go get Prince Legolas.

"Why does my brother need to be here Lady Galadriel?" Alatariël asked, unsure of Galadriel's reasoning.

"Because he needs to know what I am going to tell you about Farathir, he already knows some of the story, now you will both learn the full truth of the matter..." Galadriel said cryptically.

Alatariël had nothing she could say so she chose silence as they waited for her brother and Haldir to return.

Ten minutes had passed and Alatariël was starting to feel impatient when the door opened into Galadriel's study and in walked the Marchwarden and her brother.

"Lady Galadriel, as you requested, Prince Legolas." Haldir announced.

"Very good and now that everyone is here,"

"And why am I here Lady Galadriel?" Legolas asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because the time has come, although sooner than it should have, to tell you the truth of the history of Farathir. So everyone please sit and be comfortable while I tell you the story of Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane..."

"Uhhmm, Lady Galadriel, I thought you were going to tell us about Farathir, not this Buffy person." Alatariël asked.

Galadriel saw Alatariël was a little behind, "Child, they are one in the same." Looking towards the others, "Many, many years ago before she was known as Farathir Guruthos, she had another name...Heleg Naur, but even that is not her true name. For Farathir came from another world entirely, one where she was feared by the forces of darkness that stalked her planet although under another name, her True Name and that name was Buffy Summers, the Slayer..."

**End Book 1 and continued in Book 2 "Walking the Shadow Road"**

**Glossary of Elvish words and People**

Buffy Anne Summers - resident of Earth and Vampire Slayer.

Heleg Naur - Means "Ice Flame" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Buffy was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Akûl Ghaash - Ice Flame in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Buffy was known by the Orcs and other creatures of Mordor.

Farathir Guruthos - "Death's Hunter" and the name Buffy Summers was given by Galadriel during her stay in Lothlorien, early in the Third Age.

Faith Lehane - resident of Earth and fellow Chosen One of Buffy Summers and Vampire Slayer.

Amlug Ruth - Means "Dragon's Rage" in Sindarin Elvish and the name Faith was known by the Elves and Men during the Second Age.

Kulkotar Thraang - Dragon's Rage in the Black Speech of Mordor and the name Faith was known as by the Orcs and other creatures of Mordor.

Browne - Elvish for "Faith", name Faith was given by Vardathoron the Healer in Imladris (Rivendell), early Third Age.

Haldir - Marchwarden for Lothlorien along with his brothers Rumil and Orophin.

Vardathoron - Chief Healer of Imladris, Vardathoron was known for her short temper and her skills as a Healer.

Ada - Father

Helegnen - Icy One

Imladris – Elven name for Rivendell


End file.
